Tera mera pyar sohniye (sequel3)
by crazyforpurvi
Summary: i want to write 3 sequel after my first story family and dis one 3rd sequel(sequel3) of family... story about purvi who is acp sir's daughter and fell in love with her senior... acp and duo likes him but circumstances create difference in between them... so how purvi manage these all... to know more peep inside kevi based
1. Chapter 1

**It's after 1 year:**

Today abharika and dareya's wedding day

**At the evening:**

All are sitting in hall and enjoying with some chit-chat

Sachin: chlo…shadi ka sara kam ache se nipat gaya

Acp: ha mai bahut khush ho ajj mere dono beto ki shadi ho gai hai

Salunkhe: ha aur mai bhi… bs abhijit abb meri beti ka khyal rakhe

Acp: kaisi battein kar raha hai salunkhe tu tarika abb abhijit ki patni hai woh oska khyal rakhega he

Salunkhe: ha ha dekhte hai tumhari bat kitni sahi sabit hoti hai

Acp: bs abb ek he bada kam reh gya hai

Salunkhe: abb aur kon sa kam baki reh gya bhai

Acp: arre…. purvi ki bhi toh shadi karni hai mujhe

Salunkhe: itni jaldi bhi kya hai yr abi bachi hai woh

Purvi: (with fake anger) yeh kya papa app phir se meri shadi ki bat laikr beith gye maine app se kaha hai na ki mujhe abi shadi nahi karni hai

Kevin: sir app pehle bolte toh hum purvi ke liye bhi ladka dhoond laite aur phir ajj ke din iski bhi shadi ho jatti (winking to purvi)

Purvi giving him a dangerous look…

Abhijit: arre aise kaise itni jaldi mai kaise koi acha ladka milta hame….. purvi ke liye toh hum koi rajkumar dhondege

Daya: ha abhijit bilkul sahi keh raha hai

Acp: purvi ki shadi ko laikr maine bahut sapne dekhe hai bs onko pura karna chahta ho

Purvi: papa app bhi…..

Acp: kya app bhi…bs delhi se atte he mai tumhre liye ladka dehna shru kar doonga

Daya: ha hum bhi apki madad karenge

Purvi:

Acp: acha abb meri flight ka time ho raha hai mujhe niklna chayie

Freddy: yeh dcp sir bhi na… apko jan bhuj kar ajj jane ke liye bol rahe hai unhe ache se maloom hai ki ajj abhijit sir aur daya sir ki shadi hai phir bhi

Abhijit: ha freddy ….jaise onse hamri khushi dekhi nahi jatti

Acp: chlo jo bhi hai abb mujhe jana toh padega he wase bhi shadi toh ho gai hai aur sare function bhi,,,,,,,,,,,,chlo abb mai niklta ho tum log apna khyal rakhna

Purvi: aur app bhi apna

Acp hugs her and says good by to all and went away

And after sometime all leave one after another

**In abhirika room: **

Tarika : abhijit mai change karke atti ho

Abhijit: arre…. Arre itni jaldi bhi kya hai tarika ji

Tarika: aur nahi toh kya,,,,,, itna heavy hai yeh lengha itni mushkil se maine isse pehan ke rakha tha abb tak bus abb aur nahi

Abhijit: toh app kyu takleef kar rahi hai mai ho na ajj apka yeh kam mai karonga

Tarika: (pushing him)abhijit,,,,tum bhi na

Abhijit: arre itna intzar kiya hai maine iss pal ka aur abb app

He comes closer to her and she start moving backward until her back touch to the wall and he put his both hand on the wall…..(pause) and than he softly apply a kiss on her cheek and than he locked her lips and firstly she doesn't seem interest but after few minutes she also responsing him,,,,,,, after some time they break apart….

Tarika: bs abb khush ho tum

Abhijit: ajj itne se kam nahi chalega tarika ji

She was about to go when he hold her and again pushed her to the wall and he kiss her lips again deeply… after 10 minutes abhijit picked her up in his arms in bridal style and lay down her on the bed…tarika heart beat increase…..but tarika again trying to move but this time abhijit hold her tightly and touch her back and she is shivering by her touch… and he open her dori and than hooks….and than he start kissing her… he kiss her neck and than move down,,,, …..in between this he unbutton his sherwani and remove it…now its tarika's turn she hugged him due to the shyness and than he also kissed on his chest and the light going to mid and than very down…now abharika are totally being each other…..

At the same time

**in dareya room :**

Shreya: app ne itni der kyun laga di

Daya: (in naughty tone) acha ji mujhe nahi pta tha ki meri pyari se biwi itni besabri se mera intzar kar rahi hai….nahi toh mai jaldi a jata

Shreya: ha kyuki abb mai apko ek pal ke liye bhi apni ankho se door nahi hone dena chahti itni mushkil se toh hum mile hai

Daya: bilkul sahi kaha tumne….aur jo duria hamre beech baki hai woh ajj khatm ho jayengi

Shreya: abb hamri shadi ho chuki hai abb hamre beech koi duria nahi hai

Daya: yehi toh mai keh raha ho ki abb hamri shadi ho chuki hai aur koi bhi shadi tab tak complete nahi hoti jab tak( and moving toward her)

Shreya: (with nervousness) jab tak kya

Daya: (hold her) jab tak

Shreya: daya sir chodiye mujhe

Daya: kya kaha tumne daya sir….agar ekala daya bolti toh shayd chod deta magar abb sir kehne ki saza milegi tujhe

Shreya: nahi app aisa nahi kar sakte

Daya: kyu nahi kar sakta… tum ne mujhe apna senior bana diya aur abb tujhe mere orders follow karne padege…

Shreya: nahi abb se mai app ko daya he bualongi

Daya: theek hai magar jo galti ki hai oski saza toh milegi he

Shreya: (blush) woh mai…..

Daya: !

And she cuddled him…and he is surprised… daya hugs her tightly…after few minutes they got seprated and he politely kissed her cheek…than he touch her lips softly and kiss her passionately and she also kissed him with same passion… after few minutes they break apart…. ….. Shreya blushed and turn her face downward….daya hold her hand and than from waist… and pulled toward him ….her heart was beating fast and faster….than daya kissed on her neck … she moved back but he hold her tightly….she smiled mischievously and closed her eyes…. He smiles on her expressions and put her in his arms and lay her on the bed… now both are in each others arms and he reached over and turned off the lights …

**At midnight:**

**At purvi room:**

Someone jumping through a window inside…purvi was sleeping peacefully but the window voice disturbed her….. and she saw a reflextion in her wall….. she is trying to scream but someone put his hand on her mouth…

**First of all I really want sorry from rajvi fans specially from harman because yeh story mai kevi pai likh rahi ho …. But dear many of my readers want a kevi based story from me so I just trying to fulfill their wish…. But rajvi fans I promise ki mai ek aur rajvi based story apko provide karwaongi but after some time….. so please… ….this story is for you dear "anushka kapoor" …Now my all readers yeh btao ki kaisi lagi apko starting….. guys yeh kevi based story hai so sorry for kevi fans kyuki iss chap mai kevi nahi the magar anne wale sare chapters kevi pai he focusing hoge…**

**So keep reviewing….. keep guessing… whose shadow saw purvi in her room?/ who is that person?**


	2. Chapter 2

a

**Hello friends,,, all of you how are… today I am going to post next chapter of my story I know its very late….. but I am so sorry for that …app jante hai fanfiction ke bahar bhi hamri life hai aur mai kuch os mai he busy thi…some major tragedies and happiness… so again I want sorry from my kevi fans and also from those jinki stories mai read nahi kr pai aur review nahi de pai…... but again I am here… aur ha rajvi fans mai apni baki stories bhi jaldi update krne ki koshish krongi….. so this is for kevi fans**

_" I want to mention one thing in this story trio are living in same house…..for more read my family story"_

_Now story is_

Purvi: app yaha aur woh bhi iss waqt

Person: ha mai

Purvi: mai toh dar he gai thi….socha pta nahi kon hai iss tarah se

Person: itni kiski himat jo mere bina tumahre room mai aye….,,,,,,,,,wase tumhe yaqeen nahi ho raha ki mai iss waqt yaha par…..

Purvi:mujhe toh yaqeen ho gya hai magar apko kissi ne yaha par dekh liya toh apko yaqeen nahi hoga ki apke sath kya kya hoga

Person: (coming close to her)dhmka rahi ho

Purvi: nahi sirf yd dila rahi ho ki app iss waqt mere ghar mai mere room mai hai isliye yaha par romance toh bilkul nahi ho sakta isliye app yaha se jayie…. ( nd she pushed him lightly)

Person: nahi abi nahi

Purvi: ( in little anger) please Kevin app abhi jayie yaha se

Kevin: nahi

Purvi: app smz kyun nahi rahe koi a jayega

Kevin: sabi toh so rahe hai

Purvi: agar koi jag gya toh

Kevin: no miss purvi,,,,,,,, ajj hame tension laine ki koi zarrort nahi hai…..kyuki ajj he toh apke dono bhiao ki shadi hoi hai toh ajj toh unki golden night hai,,,,,,,, ajj toh mere dono senior apni apni pyari pyari biwio ke sath…..

Purvi: acha,…. Toh isliye app yaha chle aye

Kevin: ji ha

Suddenely someone knock the door

Purvi: (in her mind) iss waqt kon ho sakta hai…kon hai ?

Shreya: purvi mai ho darwaja kholo

Purvi: shreya tum itni rat gye soi nahi kya abb tak….

Shreya: tum bhi toh jag rahi ho,, wase sara kuch darwaja band karke he poochogi darwaja kholne ka irada nahi hai kya,,

Purvi: tum ekali ho ja bhai bhi tumahre sath

Shreya: ekali ho mai

She hides him behind a curtain and open the door

Purvi: shreya tum itni rat ko mere room mai kya (shreya cuts her)

Shreya: bhabi ho mai tumahri

Purvi: ha woh tumahra name laine ki adat padi hai toh isliye

Shreya: wase adhi rat ko tum kisse bat kar rahi thi?

Purvi: mai kissi se bhi toh nahi

Shreya: acha …bahar toh awaj a rahi thi isliye toh mai yaha par ai

Purvi: ha mai phone par bat kar rahi thi apne informer se

Shreya: mujhe toh aisa laga jaise koi yahi par tha tumahre sath….. agar tum mujhe sach nahi btana chati toh koi bat nahi mai daya se bol do gi wahi tum se pooch lainge..

She take some steps but purvi hold her arm

Purvi: shreya bhabi…. Woh

Shreya: kya!

Purvi: woh Kevin sir the…

Shreya: (in surprised tone) Kevin sir,,,,, itni rat gye kyun aye koi case report hua hai kya? Sir ne daya ko toh call nahi kiya… (pause for a minute) magar Kevin sir tumahre room mai kyu aye… i mean unko living area mai rehna chayie tha … aur abi chle gye kya

Purvi didn't speak anything

Shreya: tum kuch bol kyun nahi ho

Purvi: Kevin sir abi bhi yaha par hai

Shreya: !kya…. kaha par

Purvi: (pointing toward one side) waha par…kevin app bahar a jayie

Kevin moves toward them and shreya Is shocked to see him

Shreya: Kevin sir app yaha par iss tarah se

Kevin: ha woh

Purvi: (hold her hand) shreya tum kissi ko btaogi toh nahi

Shreya: kya hai yeh sab…. Mujhe shock se bahar toh niklne do pehle purvi… tum aur Kevin sir…. Are u both of serious…

Purvi: ha

Shreya: tumne mujhe btaya nahi ….kab se chl raha hai yeh sab…..

Purvi:ha mai tumhe btane he wali thi

Shreya: Ji nahi,,,,,, maine pakda hai tumhe warna tum kaha btane wali thi

Purvi: sorry shreya…. Abb toh tumhe pta chal chukka hai so please

Shreya: (in teasing tone) acha ji abb please…. Wase ha nice Jodi tum aur Kevin sir

Purvi: tum sach keh rahi ho

Shreya: ha,,,,,,, aur mai bahut khush ho app dono ke liye

Kevin: thnks shreya

Shreya: wase sir app toh bade chupe rustam nikle…. Hamri ankho ke samne hamri pari ko apne pyar mai dal liya aur hame pta he nahi chla

Kevin gives her a shy look

Kevin: ha bs aise he

Shreya: wase app dono ko pta hai koi bhi bat ja kam karne ka sahi time hota hai

Kevin: ha

Shreya: ha toh app iss waqt yaha par kaise…. Agar apko kissi ne dekh liya toh

Kevin: acha hai dekh lainge toh abi sari bat final ho jayegi…. Kyu hai na purvi

Shreya: final nahi hogi balki bat ulti pad jayegi… app shukar kijiye ki app dono ko maine pakda hai agar abhijit bhai ja daya hote toh pta nahi abb tak kya ho jata… aur wase bhi hum chahe kitne bhi advance kyu na ho jaye magar koi bhi bhai yeh bardasht nahi kar sakta ki oski behen ke room mai adhi rat ko koi ladka aye….. pyar karna ek taraf magar yeh sab cheeje ek taraf…

Kevin: ha tum sahi keh rahi ho,,,,,,, abb mai chlta ho

Kevin: by shreya… by purvi

Shreya:

Purvi:by

And he moves to window but shreya stop him

Shreya: sir app darwaje se ja sakte hai

Purvi: bahar koi hai toh nahi

Shreya: nahi sab so rahe hai

Kevin: theek hai

Kevin went away and shreya shut the door

Shreya: abb tum bhi ja ke sau jao

Purvi: k

And both moves to their respective rooms

**Next day morning:**

Abhijit: arre yr itna time kyu laga rahe ho tum log… jara jaldi karo

Tarika: abhijit bolne ki bajye agar meri thodi help kar dete toh mai bhi jaldi free ho jati…..subah se packing he toh kar rahi ho

Daya: (in teasing tone) subah se kyu… kal rat kya kar rahe the

Abhijit: wahi jo tum log kar rahe the

Just than shreya comes

Shreya: ho gai packing…. Abb bs wapis a ke hame ek bahut important kam karna hai

Daya: arre yr pehle waha par punche toh sahi tumhe wapis ane ki sojh rahi hai… wase aisa kam kon sa hai jiske liye tumhe wapis ane ki itni jaldi ho rahi hai

Shreya: purvi ki shadi ka…. Maine oske liye ek ladka dekha hai

Abhijit: achank se purvi ki shadi ki bat kaha se a gai

Just than tarika excuse them and leave and this is noticed by abhijit

Shreya: bs abi itna hi baki sab waha se wapis ane ke bd

Abhijit: ha theek hai….. tum dono check karo kuch chot na jaye mai abi atta ho

**In abharika room:**

He entered his room and easily saw tears in tarika's eyes…. Abhijit sit beside her and hold her hand

Abhijit: tarika tum

Tarika: abhijit mai theek ho

Abhijit: agar tum theek ho toh tumahri ankho mai ansu kyu hai

Tarika: abhijit jab dil dukhi hota hai toh ankh aksar nam ho he jatti hai

Abhijit: magar dil mai rehne walo ke liye ankho mai ansu nahi balki khushi honi chayie… aur agar hum aise he dukhi rahege to jo humse pyar karte hai woh zarror dukhi ho jate hai

Tarika: toh tum kya chahte ho ki mai osse bhol jao

Abhijit: tum osse kaise bhol sakti ho woh toh hamesha tumahre infact hum sab ke dil mai hai… aur dil mai rehne walo ko kabi bhulya nahi ja sakta…

**So tarika ki ankho mai ansu kyu aye? Kiske bare mai abharika bat kar rahe hai… inn sab ke answers apko next chapter mai milege… with kevi romance**

**So ajj itna he… …..mujhe pta hai short hai bt next time bda hoga and full of kevi hoga**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those who reviwed on my story….guest, rehas, neha, neta, rajvigirl, **

**Asi: yah dear it's a major problem for me… please suggest me what I can do**

**Divyaa: thanks dear and here is your next chapter**

**Pari: k dear I wrote more kevi based stories but after some time**

**Now the story is:**

Tarika: tum sahi keh rahe ho abhijit

Tarika: (in her mind) magar ek sach yeh bhi hai ki agar ajj rajat zinda hota (I know rajat fans are disaponted with me but dears it is my story track so please so sorry for that) toh ajj rajat aur purvi ki shadi bhi ho gai hoti,,,,,,kitna acha hota sab kuch… hum sab sath sath hote… magar ajj… ajj rajat nahi hai …..iss duniya mai he nahi hai (and tears are rolling down on her cheeks)

Abhijit looked at her

Abhijit: (in his mind) mai janta ho tarika jo mai tumse keh raha ho yeh sab asan nahi hai tumahre liye… magar yehi sach hai jo tumhe samzna he hoga….. kyuki ek wada kiya tha maine rajat se tumahre bhai se ki mai oski mout ko laikr tumahri ankho mai ansu nahi ane doonga magar shayd mai apna wada nibha nahi pa raha ho kyuki tumhe yad karke aksar tarika ki ankho mai ansu aa he jatte hai aur har bar mai osse smjane ke siwaye aur kuch bhi nahi kar pata

And he takes a deep relief….. he grabbed her hand and wrapping the other hand on her shoulders….. she hugged him tightly

She remember the day when rajat confess his love infront of her

**(according to my story family where whole cid team went to restaurant for celebrating family reunion party)**

**Tarika and rajat left together **

**In car:**

There is a pin drop silence in the car after a while

Tarika: ajj bahut maja aya

Rajat: ha

Tarika: acp sir bahut khush lag rahe the

Rajat: ha

Tarika: manav bhi cute hai na

Rajat suddenely gives a break

Tarika: kya hua tumne break kyu lagai

Rajat: ( in irritated tone) tum je bhr ke os manav ki taref kr lo tab tak mai gaddi se bahar chla jata ho

Tarika: (surprised nd confused) kya … maine kya taref ki hai maine toh sirf itna kaha ki manav cute hai

Rajat: toh yeh kya hai

Tarika: (still confused) maine aisa kya keh diya jo tum tum itne upset ho gye

Rajat: upset na huo toh aur kya kro… tumne dekha nahi woh purvi ke sath kaise chipak raha tha

Tarika: (become more surprised)kya kaha tumne… purvi…. Tumhe itni jealousy kyu ho rahi hai…ha bolo

But rajat didn't answer her

Tarika: (shake him) bolo

Rajat: pta nahi

Tarika: acha ji iska matlab mere bhai ko pyar ho gya hai aur woh bhi purvi se…. hai na

Rajat: ( a smile crept on his face) magar woh manav osse dekh ke mujhe bahut gusa a raha tha… kahi purvi bhi toh osse pyar karti hoi toh … toh mera kya hoga

Tarika: kya… kaise battein kar rahe ho tum….

Rajat: aur kya kro… tumne dekha na ajj kaise purvi oski care karti hai aur

Tarika: relax rajat…. Un dono ke beech aisa kuch nahi hai woh dono sirf ache dost hai aur kuch nahi

Rajat: tum sach kah rahi ho

Tarika: ha maine abhijit se confirm kiya hai…. Daya ne khud manav se poocha tha kyuki onko bhi toh purvi ke past ke bare mai janna that oh manav ne unko btaya tha ke woh dono sirf ache dost hai… best friends… aur manav ne purvi ke liye itna kuch kiya hai isliye purvi bhi oski care karti hai

Rajat: ( in pleased tone) u are too good tarika.. tum nahi janti ki tumne mujhe kitni khusi di hai warna maine toh pta nahi kya kuch soch liya tha

Tarika: (teasing him) choice tumahri bahut achi hai .. waise kab se chl raha hai yeh sab

Rajat: ossi din se jab pehli bar maine purvi ko dekha tha

Tarika:ohhhh… aur mujhe abb bta rahe ho

Rajat: ha bs aise he

Tarika: acha abb tum jaldi se apne dil ki bat purvi ko bol dena

Rajat : purvi mujse pyar toh karegi na?

Tarika: ofcourse.. mere bhai ko koi bhi ladki mana nahi kr sakti… itne dashing ho tum

Tarika: acha abb bato kya planning hai tumahri

Rajat: planning kis cheej ko laikr….

Tarika: baba purvi ko laike aur kisko laike

Rajat: nahi abi nahi… pehle mai osse dosti karoga aur phir apne dil ki baat btaoga

Tarika: theek hai….. jaldi karne ki zarort bhi nahi

Rajat: ha

Tarika: abb chle bahut late ho raha hai

Rajat: ha chlo

**End:**

Tarika: kitna acha tha sab kuch ,,,, kitne khush the hum sab….. magar phir woh din

She remembers The day when tarika kidnapped by some goons for release there one friend but abhijit and the whole cid team was not ready to accept there offer but they also want to save tarika…. So they made a plan,,,,,,,,and the whole cid team went there in different ways but unfortunately the goons identify the cid team and they start firing,,,,,,, one goon was tried to kill tarika so he fired at her but at the same time rajat came infront of tarika and the bullet was hitting on his chest… the team took him in the hospital but the bullet was very closed to his heart so it was impossible to remove it… the doctor said he has very less time… than tarika and abhijit went inside and rajat take a promise from abhijit

Rajat: (in low tone) sir app.. app meri behan ka khyal rakhege… oski ankho mai ansu nahi anne denge…..

Abhijit: ha rajat … I promise mai osse bahut khush rakhonga

Rajat: tarika…. Mere jane ke bd mujhe yd krna magar khushi se…. ajj tumahre iss bhai ne rakhi ka farz ada kiya hai… kabi bhi meri mout ke liye apne app ko doshi mat manna… prom…(ahh) ise me ta..rika

Tarika: (with lots of tears)nahi rajat tum mujhe chod ke nahi ja sakte

Rajat: promi….se kro tarika

Abhijit: tarika rajat ki bat mann lo

Tarika:( with heavy throat) ha…

And he start breathing heavily but when he spend his life's last moment his eyes only configure one face….. at his last time he only want to see her… it seems that his heart can't stop without seeing her… tarika understand his emotions…. Than she speaks to purvi ko andr lai auo… abhijit surprised but didn't questions her back because this is not the right time or situation….he nod…. When he went

Rajat: purvi…. Purvi ka sath dena hamesha

And the same time purvi enterd

And his eyes focused on her….(his heart saya like this)

_Jana toh nahi jatte tumhe jho chod ke _

_Par abb itni he sanse hai mere hisse mai…._

_Magar wada hai mera tumse….._

_iss janam na sahi anne wale har janam mai tujhe apna bnayege_

and there is no moment in his body,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tarika screaming and all others are crying

With A jerk she coming back in reality

Tarika shouts ,,,,,,,,,,,, meri wazah se meri wazah se hua tha sab kuch

Abhijit: tarika kissi ki wazah se kuch nahi hota ,,,, hota wahi hai jo hamri kismet mai likha ho

Abhijit: rajat hamesha se purvi ko khush dekhna chata tha bs abb hame purvi ke liye ek aisa ladka dhondna hai jo purvi ko rajat ki tarah pyar kare

Tarika: (in sobbing tone) tum sahi keh rahe ho

Abhijit: abi hame bahar chlna chayie daya aur shreya hamra wait kr rahe honge

**In living room:**

Abhijit: tum apna khyal rakhna

Purvi: bhai,,,,,,,,,, app meri fikar mat kijiye bs app bhabi ka ache se khyal rakhiye

Abhijit blush but tarika didn't sound

Shreya: di kya hua app theek toh hai apka chehra (face) itna utra hua kyu hai

Tarika: nahi…. Infact mai toh ajj bahut khush ho hum log ek sath ja rahe hai….. bs dil yehi soch raha hai ki kash purvi aur (but abhijit cuts her)

Abhijit: purvi aur oske would be husband ke sath ham phir chalenge kabi

Purvi blush and shreya easily notice it

Than they said goodby to purvi and leave

**In bureau:**

Now Sachin leads the cid team

Freddy: sir abb toh maja a jayega na toh acp sir hai aur na he abhijit aur daya sir

Sachin: freddy hamare seniors nahi hai iska matlab hame apna kam aur bhi seriously krna hoga,,,,,,, aur ha sab iss bat ka khyal rakhe sab apni apni responsibilities samze and please koi bhi leave ke liye mere pass na aye

Pankaj: magar sir hamne toh soch rakha tha hum khoob masti karenge

Sachin: woh bhi kar laina magar acp sir ke anne ke bd

Dushyant: Sachin bilkul sahi keh raha hai

Sachin: sab apne apne kam par lag jao

Kavin: (in low tone to purvi) tumahre papa ko copy kar raha hai

Purvi: maine toh socha tha hum chutti lai ke ek din pura sath mai spend karenge magar sachin sir itne strict ho gye hai ki abb toh koi chance he nahi lagta

Kavin: my sweetheart…. Tum kuch chaho aur waisa na ho aisa kabi ho sakta hai kya

Purvi: toh app kya karenge

And he told her a plan and now purvi and kavin start their acting

Kavin: toh tum sachin se pooch kyu nahi laiti

Purvi: (in acted tone) nahi sir ,,,,,,, sachin sir ne strictly mana kiya hai toh

Kavin: (in some louder tone so anyone hear it) tum chaho toh mai sachin se pocho

Purvi: nahi sir app kyun…. Rehene dijiye

Sachin who hears their conversation finally go to them

Sachin: kya hua kavin.. purvi tumse kuch keh rahi thi

Purvi: nahi sir kuch bhi toh nahi

Kavin: just releax purvi,,,,,,,,,,,,,, tum sachin se pooch sakti ho

Purvi: nahi sir woh…..

Sachin: kya bat hai purvi bolo

Purvi: sir mujhe ajj ki chuti chayie thi mujhe ek bahut important kam hai,,,,,,,,,,, maine bhai se pooch liya tha unhone ne toh ha bola tha magar app ne strictly manna kr diya hai toh isliye

Sachin: theek hai tum jao

Purvi: magar sir app ne toh leave nahi dene wale the

Sachin: ha woh toh maine iss liye kaha tha ki sab sincere rahe wase bhi ajj koi case nahi aya toh tum ja sakti ho

Purvi: ( in happy tone) thanku sir

She pass a cute smile to kavin and leave from there

After sometime

Kavin: (in his mind) pocho…..pocho ,,,,,,,, abb bat karo ja thodi der bd….. magar yr yeh time toh niklta he ja raha hai purvi bahar mera wait kar rahi hogi

Kavvin to sachin: sachin ajj abi tak koi case nahi aya

Sachin: ha,,,, magar abi toh din ki shurwat he hai…..kya pta kab a jaye

Kavin: ha woh toh hai

After a pause

Kavin: tujhe pta hai ajj mere ek dost ki sagai hai ….

Sachin: wahoo toh tum nahi ja rahe

Kavin: jana toh chahta ho magar bureau mai bhi toh rehna zaroori hai

Sachin: tum chaho toh ja sakte ho

Kavin: thanku yr… ha agar koi zaroori kam a gya ja koi bhi emergency hoi toh tum mujhe call zaror kr dena

Sachin: ya sure

And he rushed immediately out of bureau

**In parking area:**

Purvi: app ne itni der laga di

Kavin:har kam ke liye waqt lagta hai dear

Purvi: waise mujhe bilkul acha nahi lag raha ke maine sachin sir se jhooth bola ke maine bhai se ajj ki leave ke liye pooch liya tha

Kavin: just releax purvi…. Pyar mai sab karna padta hai….. waise bhi sachin itna strict nahi hai jitna woh show kr raha hai woh toh bs aise he hamre seniors yaha par nahi hai isliye…. Waise phir bhi agar tumhe itna bura lag raha hai toh jab hamre bare mai sab ko pta chl jayega toh hum sachin se sorry bol denge/….. abb khush

Purvi: theek hai,,,,,,,,,,, abb hame niklna chayie isse pehle ke koi hame sath mai dekhe

Kavin: k,, jo hukam mere akka

And they leave

In car:

Kevin: acha btaoo kaha chlna hai pehle

Purvi: ghar

Kevin: ! kya. Ghar… yr ghar tu tum roj jatti hai ajj ham kahi ghoom ke atte hai…. Kahi bahar

Purvi: uffffff…. Kevin….. app bhi…. Mere kehne ka matlab hai ki ghar ja ke pehle mujhe change karna hai aise he thodi na jaogi mai

Kevin: kyu tumhari iss dress mai kya problem hai

Purvi: app ne toh apni stylish jacket pehni hoi hai aur maine kya pehna hai…. Professional shirt….

Kevin: tum toh iss mai bhi bahut khoobsurat lag rahi ho…..

Purvi: bs maine keh diya mujhe change krna hai toh karna hai

Kevin: ufff… kitni ziddi ho tum

Purvi: abi se adat dal lijiye shadi ke bd asani rahegi

Kevin: theek hai,,,,,, magar hum ghar nahi ja rahe,,,, hum mall chlenge…. Ajj mai tumhe shopping karwaonga

Purvi: (happy sounds) wahoo .,,,,, shopping…. Maja ayega ajj

Kevin: (in his mind) abb mujhe pta chl gya,,,,,,, agar tum kabi muj se gusa hogi toh mai tumhe shopping karwake khush kar diya karoga

Purvi: abb chlo….

Kevin: ha

**In mall:**

Kevin: purvi … aur kitna time lagega… agar hum sara time aise he waste kr denge toh ghomne kaise jayege

Purvi: yeh time wastage thodi na hai…. Shopping krte waqt time toh lagega he aur wase ve mujhe toh bahut maja a raha hai…. (Busy in choosing dress) Kevin…. Yeh dekhiye kaisa lagega mujh par

Kevin: agar koi dress na bhi achi ho toh tum pehnogi toh woh dress apne app achi ho jayegi

Purvi: maine apse es particular dress ke bare mai poocha hai

Kevin saw a green color top…..

Kevin: yeh dekho kitna acha hai

Purvi: yeh toh shoulder less hai… strips wala hai

Kevin: toh kya hua

Purvi: maine aise kabi pehne nahi

Kevin: toh ajj pehan lo

Purvi: theek hai sirf apke liye'

Kevin ruffles his hairs….

Kevin: kya bat hai,,,,,,,,mere liye….. bs aise he meri har bat mante rehna

Purvi: app bhi na…. acha ruko mai abi try karti ho…

When she came out Kevin likes it…..

Kevin: lagta hai yeh sirf tumhre liye he bna hai

Purvi: bs … abb chle

Kevin: arre kuch aur bhi lo…..

Purvi: nahi ajj ke liye itna he kafi hai…..

Kevin:k… as u wish

And Kevin paid the bill

Outside the mall

Purvi: woh dekhiye… panni puri

Kevin: kya.. abb tumhe panni puri khani hai

Purvi: ha…..

Kevin: purvi nahi

Purvi: app toh aise bol rahe hai jaise mujhe panni puri khila khila kr thak gye ho

Kevin: jayda panni puri khaogi toh moti ho jaogi

Purvi: Kevin panni puri khane se koi motta nahi hota

**So here is the end of this chapter…. Maine ismai rajvi ke bare mai bhi thoda dala hai because some of my viewers want it but next sirf kevi hoga…..So please jayda sare review karke btana ki apko kaisa laga yeh wala chapter,,,,,,,,,,, jitney jayda reviews honge otni jaldi tory post hogi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guest nl: thanku…. Yes dear I was also feeling bad for rajvi**

**Kruitka:thanku…. Yes dear but now rajat is no more**

**Pari: thanks **

**Divyaa: thanks dear for your encouraging review… and yes maine iss mai full kevi rakha hai**

**Rajvgirl: thanks dear…. So sorry for your rajvi**

**Guest: thanks**

**And please review guys I got only 6 reviews on this chapter….. please review**

**Now story is:**

Kevin: mere according toh hota hai aur tum moti ho yeh mai bilkul nahi chahta

purvi: pehli bat mai motti nahi hone wali aur agar ho bhi gai toh bhi mai pani puri khana nahi chodongi

Kevin: acha ji agar tum motti ho gai aur mere sath chlogi toh log muj par hasenge….log kahenge ladka itna handsome aur ladki….

Purvi: (with anger)apko logo ki padi hai… meri toh apko fikar he nahi hai…wase iss waqt mai apse jayda khoobsurat ho

Kevin: oh ho….. kya bat hai madam apne app ko Katrina kaif samj rahi hai

Purvi: mai khud ko kuch nahi samj rahi mai jo ho so ho app apne app ko jayda hero mat samjo

Kevin: hero toh mai ho aise he thode na lakho ladkia mere upar marti hai

Purvi : (make a face) toh app jayie unn lakho ladkio ke pass mere sath kya kar rahe hai…. Mujhe toh panni puri khani hai mai free mai bhi kha sakti ho…..

Kevin: mai toh chla jata ho magar free mai puri toh kya tumhe koi kanji bhi nahi dega

Purvi: acha ji… dimag hai mere pass aise he mai cid officer nahi bani ho abi apko dikhati ho and

She moves to panni puri stall

Purvi:suniye apke yeh bal (hairs) bahut ache hai

**Pannipuri man(pm)**

Pm: ji shukriya

Purvi: wase agar app inpai jell laga lai toh apki toh bilkul hero wali look lagegi…..

Pm: kya madam app sach keh rahi hai

Purvi: ha…..wase mai toh Mumbai mai nayi ho magar maine suna hai ki yaha par movies mai kam asani se mil jata hai toh app ne try nahi kiya kya

Pm: nahi madam…. Pehle mera baap yeh stall lagta tha aur abb mai

Purvi: wase tumhe ek bar toh try karna chayie…..

Pm: ha app kuch aur btayiea na mere bare mai

Purvi: ha…. Who bethne ke liye kuch milega kya

Pm: ha yeh stool lijiye

Kevin who is some away

Think: yeh purvi os se kya battien kar rahi hai…. Abb toh osne purvi ko stool bhi de diya hai… pakka free ki panni puri bhi kha laigi

Purvi: app pani puri bechte ho

Pm: ha app khayegi

Purvi: ha… hone wale star ke hatho ek bar zaror khana chahogi pta nahi yeh chance phir mile ja na mile

Pm: ha zarror

After few minutes when she feel its enough for her stomch

Purvi: bs bs… kitne paise hoye apke

Pm: arre apse kya paise laine… app ne toh mujhe mere future ka rasta dikhya hai …abb jab tak mai star nahi banta mai yaha par he stall lagaong app har roj mere yaha se pani puri kha sakti hai

Purvi: (jump in excitement) sach

Pm: ji ha

Kevin saw it from some distance and now he became angry

Kevin: (think) purvi toh iss pani puri wale ke sath he chipak gai hai…

Kevin:purvi

Purvi: ha

Kevin: kya ho raha hai yeh sab

Purvi to pm: acha toh mai abb chlti ho kal phir auongi

Pm: ha mai apka intzar karonga

Purvi: ha ha

Kevin in anger: yeh tum kya kar rahi thi

Purvi: kya

Kevin: panni puri wale admi ke sath flirt

Purvi: isse flirt kehte hai mujhe toh malom he nahi hai

Kevin: (hold her arm) dekho tum yeh acha nahi kar rahi ho

Purvi: (make a innocent face) kya acha nahi kar rahi

Kevin: dekho tum anjan banne ki koshish mat karo tumhe malom hai ki mai kya keh raha ho tum kissi ke sath flirt karo mujhe yeh bilkul pasand nahi

Purvi: acha ji abb app a gye track pai jab app apne fans mujhe ginwa rahe the tab soch mujhe kaisa lag raha tha

Kevin: sorry yr tum toh os bat ko serious he lai gai…

He hold his ears…. And purvi saw him with love and passion

Kevin: itne passion se mujhe mat dekho warna pta nahi ajj mujse kya ho jayega

And they are totally lost in each other …

When one man said

Man: arre bhai sahab yeh road hai apni biwi ko ghar laijayie aur jee bhar ke pyar kijiye

And they came into reality

Kevin: ji bhai sahab apne bilkul theek kaha mai apni biwi ko ghar lai jata ho…( to purvi) chle janeman

Purvi: (bit surprised ) ha

**In car:**

Purvi:Wase mai apki biwi nahi ho

Kevin: hone wali toh ho

Purvi: wase hamre rishte ko abi yeh license bhi nahi mila hai

Kevin: tumhari ha hai toh bd dunia se kya darna…..

Purvi: arre wah app toh bahut brave hai

Kevin: ha ho magar thoda sa dar lagta hai

Purvi: dar kis se

Kevin: tumhare bhaio se

Purvi burst in laughter

Kevin: tumhe hassi a rahi hai

Purvi: app ne bat he aisi ki hai

Kevin:sahi kaha hai maine bilkul

Purvi: app onse kyu darne lagge

Kevin: tumne suna toh hoga ki sari dunia ek taraf aur gf ka bhai ek taraf….. aur tumhare toh 2-2 bhai hai….

Purvi: ohhhh

Purvi: app onki tension mat lijiye mere bhai mujse bahut pyar karte hai jhat se man jayege hamre rishte ke liye

Kevin: yeh badia hai

Abb app mujhe kaha laija rahe hai…

Kevin: ajj toh pura din hamra hai ajj mai tumhe khoob ghomaoga ,,,, ham khoob aish karenge….. lekin abi mujhe bhookh lagi hai toh chlo kissi restaurant mai chlte hai

Purvi: ha mujhe bhi bhookh lagi hai

Kevin: kyu panni puri kha ke pait nahi bhra

Purvi: Kevin ….. app abi bhi mujhe osi bat par sata rahe hai

Kevin: arre yr….. thek hai gusa mat ho …. Lo restaurant a gya abb andar chle

They parked their car and went inside

They ate their lunch… they were about to go when manager came there

Manager: excuse me sir.. mam

Kevin: yes,,,,,,,,

Manager: sir apne restaurant ke 10 sal pure hone ke karan hamne ajj ek party organize ki hai apne customers ke liye aur abi jitney bhi couples yaha par hai sabi couple dance karne ja rahe hai toh app bhi please iss mai include hoyie…

Kevin: sure,,,,,

Purvi: Kevin yeh app kya keh rahe hai…. (To manager) no sir phir kabi

Manager: please mam

Kevin: purvi woh hame itna insist kar rahe hai toh mana kyu karna….. (in low tone) hum cid walo ko aisa chance kaha milta hai

Purvi: lekin….

Kevin grab her hand and move toward stage

The music was on already

Purvi put her one hand on his shoulder….. and Kevin surround his arm around her waist

_Jisam se rooh tak hai tumhare nisha ban gaye tum meri zindgi_

_Jab se tum ho mile jano dil hai khile tum se babsta hai har khushi_

_Tum ho mera pyar tumse hai karar tumko he basya maine yado mai_

_tumse hai nasha tumse hai khumar tumko hai sajya maine khwabo mai_

_Tum ho mera pyar tumse hai karar tumko he basya maine yado mai_

Now purvi turn and Kevin hold her both hands and pull her toward himself… again purvi turn and she look in his eyes which is full with love for her…..

_Jab mile nahi the tum na thi khushia na gam tum mile toh badle zindgi key yeh masum _

_hoooo sun raha hai jo dua mera rab hai tuj mai har jagah tha kuch kam mila mujhe sab tuj mai_

_rat din dekhna tujko adat meri kyu tujhe chahna hai ibdat meri_

_Tum ho mera pyar tumse hai karar tumko he basya maine yado mai_

All gave them claps…..

Manager: mam apne sir ke sath milke itna acha dance kiya ki sab apko he dekh rahe the…..

Purvi: thanku

Manager gave them a gift

Purvi: yeh kya hai….

Managr: mam ajj ham apne sabi special customers ko gift de rahe hai… dance perform karne ke bd app bhi hamri special list mai a gye hai toh isliye hamri taraf se chota sa gift

Kevin: k.. thanku

Manager: your welcome …

And they leave

And They spend the whole day with love and passion

**In park:**

Purvi: abb bahut der ho chuki hai abb hame ghar wapis jana chayie

Kevin: no dear… thodi der aur

Purvi: uffff…. Apki yeh thodi der thodi der ne pta hai hame kitna late kr diya hai

Kevin: (with fake anger) mai he ho jo tumahre sath ke liye taras raha ho warna tumhe toh mere sath time spend karna he nahi

Purvi: kaisi battien kar rahe hai app … mai bhi apse dor nahi jana chati…. Magar dekhiye itni rat ho gai hai aur masum bhi kitna khrab lag raha hai lagta hai jaise abi barish a jayegi…. (hold his hand) Aur wase bhi abb toh thodi he der ki bat hai ek bar hamari shadi ho jaygi toh phir toh mai hamesha apke sath he rahongi

Kevin: (taking a long breath) pta nahi woh pal meri life mai kab ayega

Purvi: bahut jald….. aur abi chliye warna barish a jayegi

Kevin: (in romantic mood) toh ane do na wase bhi aisa moka bar- bar kaha milta hai…..hum dono itni mushkil se ekele mai ek sath…. Warna hamesha tumahra woh hitler baap aur 2 khadoos bhai samne rehte hai…. Jinko dekh ke acho acho ki hawa nikal jati hai aur mai bechara

Purvi: (in rough tone) kya kaha apne… mere papa ko hitler aur mere bhaio ko khados…. Apki himat kaise hoi aisa bolne ki…..unhone apko ajj tak kabi kuch kaha hai kya?/

Kevin: arre tum toh gusa ho gai…mai toh majak kar raha tha

Purvi: (in same tone) ha mai ho gusa….app aise kaise bole unke bare mai

Kevin : (with love) guse mai meri jann aur bhi pyari lagti hai… aur wase bhi woh toh mere hone wale sasur ji aur sale sahab hai mai unko hitler aur khadoos kaise bula sakta ho?

Purvi: (in irritating way) acha…. App ne phir se unko galat bola

Kevin: (hugging her) arre majak kar raha ho baba… acha sorry,,,,,,,,,,,, abb theek hai/… please abb toh has do meri jann

And purvi smiles lightly

Kevin: abb chle

Purvi: ha…..

And they leave holding each other hands…

They are in mid way when heavy rain is start….

Purvi: dekha apne kitni tej barish shuru ho gai hai…..maine app se pehle he bola tha ki jaldi nikal jate hai magar app he nahi manne

Kevin: tum tension mat lo mai ho tumhare sath

Purvi: woh toh hai… magar dekhiye agge road par kuch dikhai bhi nahi de raha…. Kitni problem ho rahi hai apko gadi chlane mai

Kevin: ha purvi…. Barish bahut tej hai …..aur tumhara ghar abi bahut dur hai …..

Purvi: toh abb

Kevin: mera ghar yaha se pass padta hai ham waha chle jate hai jab barish kam hogi phir hum tumhare ghar chlege

Purvi: ha abb toh yehi theek rahega…..

After few minutes they are in kevin's house

Purvi: uff kitni tej barish ho rahi hai

Kevin: jo bhi hota hai ache ke liye he hota hai dekho issi bahane tum mere ghar par bhi a gai….

Purvi: ha ….. bs mujhe iss bat ki tension hai ki kafi time ho chuka hai

Kevin: relax meri jann mai ho apke sath…

Kevin: oh shit

Purvi: kya hua

Kevin: mai apna mobile gadi mai he bhool aya….. ek minute tum betho mai abi atta ho

And when he came back he is totally wet

Purvi: yeh kya hua ….. app bheeg kaise gye

Kevin: mai slip ho gya aur mobile ke sath sath mai bhi pura beeg gya

Purvi: app jaldi se change kar lijiye warna sardi ho jayegi

Kevin: (coming close to her)wase ajj na bhi change karo toh bhi chlega kyuki meri sardi utarne ke liye tum ho

Purvi: itna romantic hone ki zarrort nahi hai jayiea aur change kijiye

Kevin remove his shirt and purvi shocked….

Purvi: (turn to other side) app ne apni shirt kyu utar di…

Kevin: toh kya hua tum apne would be husband ki body nahi dekhna chaogi,,,,

Purvi: Kevin app kaisi battein kar rahe hai

Kevin: (came infront of her) Sharma rahi ho kya?

Purvi closed her eyes…

Purvi: Kevin jayiea

And she pushed him

But Kevin pulled her to himself….

Kevin: apni ankhe kholo

Purvi: nahi

Kevin: kholo

Purvi: please…. Nahi

Kevin: please ha

**So its enough for today….. but next chapter mai bhi kevi romance hoga but with tragedy…..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks dear kavin loves purvi, nisha, rajvigirl, guest,piyu, guestnl,pari,nita,divyaa, purvi rock…..**

**Sorry sab ko individually thanks nahi kar pa rahi ho… **

**Shruts: a big thanku dear for your lovely review **

Kevin: bs thodi he der ki bat hai

Purvi: (in pleasant mood) theek hai….. waise kitna acha masum hai

Kevin: ha,,,,,, tum yaha par mere sath ho isliye aur bhi haseen ho gya hai

Purvi: acha ji….

Kevin: ha ji

And Kevin hold her…..Purvi trying to free herself but kavin hold her tightly

Purvi: nahi kevin…..

Kevin:shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… itna romantic masum hai isse spoil mat karo

And he politely give a kiss on her cheek….

Purvi: app chodiye mujhe

Kevin: nahi ajj nahi….pta hai tum shrmati hoi aur bhi achi lagti ho

He picked her in his arms and walking toward his room and lying her on bed

Purvi: app mujhe yaha par kyu laye hai

Kevin: kyuki mai tumhe jane nahi dena chahta….. ajj mujhe tumhre kareeb anne se koi nahi rok sakta

She jumped from the bed immediately

Purvi: kya keh rahe hai app…. Mujhe lagta hai abb mujhe niklna chayie

kevin again push her on the bed …..now they have a cute eyelock….. and they are deeply lost in each others ….but a thunder strom made her afraid and she hugs him tightly

kevin: (put his arm around her waist) yeh hoi meri purvi wali bat

than purvi realize her position and she trying to up but her waist tightly tugged by kevin's arms….. she again trying but all vanish because kevin put his legs around her legs….now she can't move a inch because she is totally in kevin's control

purvi: kevin….. kya kr rahe hai app chodiye mujhe…

kevin: (in naughty tone) chod doonga….. magar pehle

purvi: pehle kya

kevin: kiss me

purvi: kya… !

kevin: kya hua baby itna haren kyu ho rahi ho….

Purvi: app aisi position mai mujhe kiss karne ke liye keh rahe ho…. Mujhse nahi hoga

Kevin: soch lo … agar nahi kiya toh chodoga nahi….. aur tum mujhe ache se janti ho

Purvi: app bahut ziddi ho

Kevin: ha hoo… chlo abb time waste mat karo

Slowly purvi kissed him on his cheeks first left than right and than forehead

Purvi: abb app khush hai

Kevin: nahi abbi aur and he pointing toward his lips

Purvi: kevin app

She cant speak more because kevin move his lips toward her she trying to back but he hold her tightly and become too close to her and start to kiss her upper lip…now purvi also respond him and they kiss deeply….. she also hold him….

Now he moves to her shoulders and remove strap of her dress and pull her top.. …. Now she don't trying to stop him because she also enjoying the moment…they take a turn Now kevin is upper and purvi is down…he kissing her shoulders and than on her neck… she breathing heavily and melting in his arms….. she turns her eyes downwards because her eyes full with shy… he saw her eyes and start to kiss on her eyes….he again hold her tightly,,,,,,,,,,,, and start kissing on her stomach…he again move toward her upper part and trying to open her hooks when a phone call disturb them… and they realize their situation and position…. He leaves her and she covered herself with bed sheet…. The call can be missed call…. But the phone rang again and she saw the caller id and her face became pale but she came to her sense and pick the call

Purvi: (stammering tone) heloo….pa. papa

Acp: hello beta kaisi ho aur yeh tumahri awaj ko kya hua.,,,,, tum theek toh ho

Purvi: (behave as normal)ha…. Ha mai theek ho

Acp: are u sure….. agar koi problem hai toh mai sachin ko phone kr deta ho woh abi ghar a jayega (he speak out sachin name because he is the fourth senior in cid and from a long time he is attached with trio)

Purvi: nahi,,,, papa mai theek ho… sachin sir ko phone krne ki zarort nahi hai…. Actually mai soi hoi thi aur phone ki ring sun kar isse he mai jara ghbra gai thi

Acp: theek hai… agar koi bhi problem hoi toh sachin ko phone kr dena maine osse bol rakha hai

Purvi: ha papa app fikar mat kijiye

Acp: theek hai beta… maine itni rat gye tumhe phone kiya….. tumahri neend khrab kr di ab tum suo jao

Purvi: k… papa gud nyt/

Acp: gud nyt beta

And they disconnect the call

Kevin: purvi kya hua… acp sir kya keh rahe the

Purvi didn't utter a single word

Kevin shakes her….

Kevin: purvi kuch toh bolo

Purvi: kevin yeh hum kya krne ja rahe the

Kevin: ha purvi shyad humse bahut badi galti hone ja rahi thi…. Dekho magar hoi toh nahi….

Purvi: ha kevin…. Agar hamre apne hum par itna vishwas karte hai toh hame bhi unka vishwas todna nahi chayie… kuch cheeje agar shadi ke bd he ho toh acha rehta hai

Kevin hugs her and softly apply a kiss on her forhead

Kevin: mai smj gya … tum apne kapde pehn lo….. mai bahar tumahri wait kar raha ho…..

After few minutes

Purvi: kevin mai ja rahi ho

Kevin: mai khud tumhe ghar drop kr ke auonga rat kafi ho chuki hai….

Purvi noded and they rushed out of kevin's house without noticed that someone continuously spy on them and clicking their photos….

**Next day in bureau:**

All are present in bureau but purvi is busy in her thoughts….. when someone put his hand on her shoulder

Kevin: purvi lunch time ho gya hai aur sabi apna apna tiffin lai kr ja chuke hai aur tum abi tak yaha par bethi hoi ho

Purvi: ha bs mai ja he rahi thi

Kevin: purvi bat kya hai… mai subhe se dekh raha ho tum kuch tense lag rahi ho

Purvi: nahi aisi koi bat nahi hai

Kevin: abb tum mujse bhi chupaogi

Purvi : nahi kevin…

Kevin: toh phir

Purvi:kevin…. pta nahi rat mai itni kamjor kaise ho gai thi ki….. (and tears rolling down on her cheeks)

Kevin: (in hurting tone) purvi kya tumhe muj par itna bhi bhrosa nahi hai…. Ki agar hamre beech aisa kuch ho jata toh kya mai tumse rishta tod deta…..

Purvi: nahi kevin/….mujhe app par pura bhrosa hai

Kevin: agar bharosa hai toh phir yeh dar kaisa

Purvi: kevin…. Jaise mujhe app par itna bhrosa hai theek osi tarah muj par bhi mere papa aur bhai otna he bhrosa karte hai…. Mai bhi unka vishwas todna nahi chati

Kevin: aisa kabi nahi hoga purvi… I promise agge se mai khud iss bat ka khyal rakhonga…

Purvi: app kitne ache hai app ne meri problem he solve kar di mai toh subah se yehi sab soch ke pareshan ho rahi thi

Kevin: waise problem ki wajah bhi toh mai he tha

She softly hit on his shoulder

Purvi: aisa kuch nahi hai…

Kevin: abb chlo lunch karne mujhe bahut bhookh lagi hai

Purvi: mujhe bhi

Both are laughed

After lunch a case is reported so all went only sachin and purvi is in bureau

Watchman to purvi: mam apke liye yeh parcel aya hai

Purvi: mere liye aur woh bhi bureau mai

Watchman: ji mam apka name he likha hai

Purvi: lao do

And when she open the envelop her eyes are widely open to see it…..

It was her and kevin's previous night photos that moment which they spend together along but break down due to their limits… one of the picture where she hugged kevin…. And the other one where kevin was shirtless and picked her in his arms/… and next one where they both were lying on the bed… and the next photo where kevin pull her top…and the next photo where she was topless and they were deeply inside in each other lips…. And the last one where kevin kissed on her stomach and his one hand was on her hooks….it seems that he was trying to pull it out… after watching each and every pics her condition become worse to worst…she is trembling and many question are revolve in her mind but her mind is totally dump at that time….she stands there a long time and she come into real world after listening sachin's voice

Sachin: purvi kya hua tum kab se aise he kyu khdi ho ek he jagah par

Purvi:….sir…

But her phone is ringing

Purvi: excuse me sir

Purvi: hello…

Person: hello miss purvi…. Mera bheja hua tohfa kaisa laga apko

Purvi: kon bol raha hai

Person: yeh mat pucho meri jann/….. ha agar phir bhi janna chati ho toh abi a jao mujse milne … magar ha apne os boring boyfriend ko kuch mat btana aur na he sath laikr ana warna acha nahi hoga

Purvi: theek hai mai a rahi ho…

Person: address mai apko pyar se message mai likh kar bhej doonga

And he cut the call

Sachin: kya hua ….purvi kiska phone tha.. aur tum itni ghbrai hoi kyu ho

Purvi : (trying to hide her nervousness) sir meri ek friend ka accident ho gya hai toh mujhe jana hoga

Sachin: theek hai jao

Purvi left

Sachin : (thought) purvi itna ghbra kyu gai thi shyad koi achi friend hogi jiska accident hua hai…..

**So what will happen next give me your reviews…..**


	6. Chapter 6

**A big thanks to antra, ansha, pari, durga, kevigirl, reena, piyu, guest, guestnl, ankita, starcid, ruhani, reha, rajvigirl, shruts, bibi9, loveabhi**

**Divyaa: thanku dear for your review….. **

**Kevilover: because meri story pehle properly show nahi ho rahi thi**

**Adk: dekho agge kya hota hai**

**Armaani: thanku ji **

**Krutika: hope so app yeh chap read kare and apko apke questions kea ns mil jaye,,,,,,,,,,, and yes dear I also like to make friends….**

**Guest: please mention your name who want a sachvi story from me…**

**Guest: my 3****rd**** sequel "raba ishq na hove" meri personal problems ki wajah se delay ho raha hai but mai jaldi osse bhi update karogi…**

**In a parking type area:**

Purvi (pov): kya hai yeh sab aur yeh ghtia harkat kisne ki hogi

Person: mere he bare mai soch rahi ho miss purvi

She saw her

Purvi: kon ho tum aur yeh photos tumne bheji hai

Person: let me introduce madam…. Mai raman ho ek journalist ho …. Wase toh mai different different jagao se masala ektha karta ho apne newspaper ke liye aur iss war mujhe cid officers ki photos laini thi unki life ke sath magar abb toh mere hath mai kuch aur he lag gya hai… apki yeh photos khechi bhi maine hai aur bheji bhi maine hai….. wase kal ke newspaper mai print karwa do kya yeh sab?

Purvi: kya bakwas hai yeh sab tumahri himmat kaise hoi yeh photos khichne ki…mai police mai complaint karogi toh seedh jail mai jaoge

Raman: arre app toh gusa ho rahi hai….. app bhi cid mai hai kuch toh akalmandi dikhao…. Agar maine yeh photos police mai dikhai toh tumahre sath sath tumahra woh ashiq bhi jail mai jayega

Purvi: (in anger) ky bakwas kar rahe ho

Raman: cid mai kam karti ho magar yeh nahi pta ki yeh sab illegal hai…. Jo kam karne ke liye log brothel mai jatte hai wahi kam ek cid officer ke ghar mai ho raha tha

Purvi: (in anger) band kro apni yeh bakwas…hamre beech aisa kuch nahi hua tha samje tum

Raman: arre arre…. Mujhe mat samjayie mai toh janta ho ki app dono ke beech aisa kuch nahi hua magar yeh photos dekh ke toh lagta hai ki app dono ke beech bahut kuch hua hoga

Purvi: journalist ke name par ek ghtia insan ho tum…. Journalist ka kam sach ko samne lanna hota hai aur tum sheeeeeeeeeeee…..

Raman: arre ji sach ko he toh samne la raha ho ….cid officers ka sach…..abb dekhiye madam app dono ke beech aisa kuch nahi hua yeh bat ja toh app dono jante hai ja phir mai….. aur yeh photos dekh ke toh kuch aur he lag raha hai

Purvi: chupchap in sari photo ke negatives mujhe de do

Raman: arre rat maine itni mehnat iss liye thodi ki thi ki ajj itni asani se app ko yeh sab de do….har cheej ki koi keemat hoti hai

Purvi:kya chayie tumhe

Raman:tum

Purvi:! Kya

Raman: mera matlab jo kal rat tumne kavin ke sath nahi kiya woh sab mere sath…. Bs apni zindgi ki ek rat mere name kr do

She slapped him tightly

Purvi: tumahri himmat kaise hoi mere sath yeh bat karne ki mai ek cid officer ho koi aisi waisi ladki nahi…. Samje tum

Raman: (in some rough tone) yeh cid ka khumar abb sirf tab tak tumahre upar rahega jab tak mai chahonga… (and he start laughing madly) aksar musibat ke waqt logo ke pass 2 raste hote hai magar mai tumhe 3 deta ho….. 1st mai yeh photos police mai de donga aur police tum logo ko illegally work ke liye arrest kar laigi….." 2nd mai yeh photos newspaper mai print karwa deta ho front page par..with title,,, cid officer purvi,,,, nahi nahi acp pradyuman ki beti ja phir senior inspectors abhijit and daya ki behan shadi se pehle he apne ashiq ke sath ek room mai ek he bistar par pai gai,,, ha ha yeh theek rahega….."aur 3rd bs apni zindgi ki ek rat mere name kr do… abb sochna tumhe hai ki tumhe kya karna hai….. pehla option logi toh kitne sal jail mai bitane padenge pta nai….. aur agar 2nd wala toh bap re bap.. acp ki beti kya ijat reh jayegi tumahre baap aur bhaio ki society mai sab log thokenge unpar…. Aur ha agar tum 3rd option laity ho toh I promise mai kissi ko kabi bhi kuch nahi btaonga…. Tumahre os ashiq ko bhi nahi

And he laughs madly

Purvi: yeh nahi ho sakta,,,, tum aisa kuch nahi karoge

Raman: arre mai toh kuch bhi kar sakta ho….. shayad tum abi decide nahi kr pa rahi ho isliye mai tumhe 2 din ka waqt deta ho soch laina ache se…..abb tum jao magar ha yad rakhna apne os bf ko kuch mat btana warna acha nahi hoga

He leave and purvi fell on the ground with tears….

**On the other side**

The case is solve and all are come back in bureau….. sachin told them purvi's urgent leave

Kevin dials her no. but she didn't answering

Kevin's (pov) : purvi mera phone kyu nahi lai rahi sab theek toh hai….. mujhe oske ghar ja kar dekhna chayie

**Acp sir's home:**

Purvi shocked to see him

Purvi: Kevin app mere ghar par…..

Kevin: ha maine kitni bar tumhe phone try kiya magar tum answer he nahi kar rahi thi….. (break) purvi kya tum os bat ko laike abi bhi tense ho… mujse naraj ho

Purvi: (behave as normal) nahi aisi koi bat nahi hai… aur mai apse naraj kaise ho sakti ho

Kevin: acha…. Toh tumhra chehra itna uttra hua kyu hai

Purvi: (trying to hide her face expressions) woh toh bs aise he

Kevin: aise he kya purvi….. kya abb hamre beech itna bhi bhrosa nahi hai ki tum apne dil ki bat mujhe bta sako

Purvi: mai sach keh rahi ho

Kevin: acha yehi bat meri taraf dekh kr bolo

She start sobbing

Kevin hugs her…

Kevin: kya hua purvi…. Tum rone kyu laggi

Purvi narrates him the whole incident….now Kevin is fumous in anger …. It seems if that person present there than Kevin must kill him for playing a prank with them and specially hurting his love his dear baby…

Kevin: ( in anger) osse toh mai chodoga nahi

And he leaves in anger

Purvi: Kevin ruk jayie app

But he didn't listen her and move in anger….. it seems that if Kevin met that person than more conflicts are created… so she thought to chase him

**In raman's home**

Kevin reached there ….. raman open the door and Kevin start beating to him;…after few minutes purvi also reached there and she trying to stop Kevin

Kevin: hat jao purvi… iss ghtia insan ko mai chodonga nahi …. Iski himmat kaise hoi tumahe gandi nazar se dekhne ki….. tumahre bare mai aisa kuch sochne ki….. hamre sath aisa kuch karne ki

And continuously he beating him and somehow purvi enable to stop him

Now raman is also in anger…

Raman: manna kiya tha maine magar phir bhi tumne apne iss ashiq ko bta he diya…..bahut mehnga padega abb tum dono ko yeh sab

Kevin again up to start but purvi hold him

Raman: jo maine tumhe samjaya tha apne iss bf ko ache se smja de… agar tum dono ne abb jara si bhi koi chlaki karne ki koshish ki to ek minute bhi nahi lagega mujhe tum dono ki yeh rasleela ko newspaper mai chapwate hoye… ek bat aur…. Miss purvi….. pehle toh maine tumhe 2 din ka waqt diya tha abb bs kal ka din…. Kal rat ya tu tum meri baho mai chle ana ja phir

Kevin grab his collar

Raman: mera phone mere pass he hain,,,,,,,,, no dial kro kya ….. apne dost ka….. oske pass bhi yeh photos hai agar mujhe kuch hua toh bhi tum dono bachoge nahi

Purvi: Kevin chodiye isse… bhut ghtia insane hai yeh agar hamri photos kheech sakta hai toh kuch bhi kr sakta hai

Raman removes his collar and move toward purvi

Raman: lagta hai smjdar ho gai ho…. Magar abb tumhre pass sirf kal tak ka time hai

Abb jao yaha se …

**Next day in morning **

Outside acp sir's home

Purvi: app ne mujhe jaldi neeche ane ko kyu bola

Kevin: (hold her hand) purvi jo kuch bhi hua oske bd mai sari rat suo nahi paya aur puri rat sochne ke bd mujhe sirf ek he rasta najar aya…

Purvi: thank god Kevin… app ne koi toh solution nikala …. Mera toh dimag kam he nahi kar raha hai

Kevin: magar purvi

Purvi: magar kya…

Kevin: woh karna bhi hamre liye itna asan nahi hai….. aur shayd tumahre liye aur bhi jayda mushkil

Purvi: app btaya toh sahi ki app ne kya socha hai

Kevin: shadi

Purvi is surprise to listen this

Purvi: Kevin app kya keh rahe hai

Kevin: yehi ki agar hum shadi kar lainge toh woh hame blackmail nahi kr payega

Purvi: nahi Kevin…mai yeh nahi kr sakti…. Mai papa ke bina shadi kaise kr sakti ho…. Mere bhaio ne meri shadi ke bare mai kya kuch soch rakha hai mai sab ke sapne nahi tod sakti…

Kevin: toh aur koi rasta bhi nahi hai purvi….aur hamre pass sirf ajj sham tak ka waqt hai…..

Purvi: lekin Kevin

Kevin: purvi, maine bahut socha ….. jo kuch os raman ne kaha hai woh mai tumhe kabi karne nahi de sakta…. Magar agar hamne oski bat nahi mani toh osne jo kaha hai.. agar osne hamri photos leak kr di toh sab khatm ho jayega….. acp sir ne itne salo se jo ijjat banai hai woh sab mitti mai mil jayegi…jara socho purvi

Purvi: app sahi keh rahe hai Kevin….. magar mai apni musibat ko kam karne ke liye apno ka dil nahi dukha sakti..…. mai papa aur bhaio ke bina apse shadi nahi kr sakti…. Mai onse kya kahogi ki maine apse itni jaldi shadi kyu kr li…. Mai onke ane ka intzar bhi nahi kr sakti thi

Kevin: purvi. Hamre pass acp sir, abhijit sir aur daya sir ka wait karne ka waqt nahi hai

Purvi: nahi Kevin

Kevin: toh kya karogi cid aur apne papa ki ijjat mitti mai mil jane dogi

Purvi: nahi mai aisa nahi hone doongi

Kevin: toh kya krogi…..

Purvi: mai apni jann de dogi kyuki iske bina koi aur rasta bhi nazar nahi a raha ….

And Kevin slapped her

Kevin: ( in heavy throat) kya kaha tumne…. Tum hoti kon ho yeh sab karne wali…. Tumhe pta hai tum meri jann ho aur tumhe koi hak nahi hai meri jann laine ka mujse meri zindgi cheene ka…. (in anger)aur agar tumne aisa kuch karne ki koshish ki toh mai sari dunia ko aag laga doonga…. Kissi ko nahi chodonga….Sab khatm kar doonga….. samzi tum

Purvi: Kevin app shant ho jayie

Kevin: kaise shant ho jao….. tum mujse dur jane ki bat kar rahi ho aur mai shant raho….. (thinking something) ha aisa ho sakta hai… yeh sab mere dimag mai pehle kyu nahi aya…. Ha yeh sahi hai

And he start to leave …..purvi stop him..kya sahi hai Kevin Kaha ja rahe hai app

Kevin: mai os raman ko jann se he mar doonga….. toh sab

Sahi ho jayega

Purvi: Kevin app kya keh rahe hai….

Kevin: sahi toh keh raha ho…. Chodonga nahi osse mai aj

Purvi: ruk jayie Kevin…

Kevin: nahi purvi ajj nahi

Purvi: toh app osse mar kar jail chale jana chahte hai

Kevin: bd mai jo hoga dekha jayega

Purvi: bd mai jo hoga woh abi dikhai de raha hai…. Agar app ko kuch ho gya toh mai kya karogi Kevin… mai apni zindgi kaise katongi….. mai apke bina nahi reh paongi

Kevin: sab sahi ho jayega purvi

Purvi: apko meri kasam…. App aisa kuch nahi karenge

Kevin: lekin

Purvi: maine apko apni kasam di hai…

Kevin: ( in irritating tone) toh phir hum kya kare

Purvi: wahi jo apne pehle kaha tha

Kevin: are u sure? Kya tum kar paogi?

Purvi: (with heavy throat)ha….

Kevin: toh chlo phr…. Hame abi mandir jana hoga

And They reached mandir

**So what will happen next….**

**Kya Kevin aur purvi shadi kar lainge ja phir kuch aur hoga….**

**Uff such a long chapter… bs abb ache ache review kar dena….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Divanims: thanks dear for your review….. I must write sachvi story bu after completing my 3 sequels… you know problem is lake of time**

**Dia: thnks**

**Kirti: thanks and I agree with you**

**Amna: thanku**

**Nirmala: thanks**

**Ankita: here is your chapter**

**Ginni: thanks**

**Ankita: thanku ji**

**Cidpeak:thanks dear**

**Adk: thanks dear **** nice guess… but it was not same to my story**

**Ananiya:thanks**

**Guestnl: a big thanks**

**1211cid: **** thnx**

**Rajvigirl: thank you**

**Aisha: read this chpter**

**Shanty: I dear I write schvi story but after sometime**

**Durga: thanks**

**Divyaa:thanku ji for your lovely review….dont take tension everything will be fine**

**Outside the mandir:**

Kevin: hame thodi der yahi rukna hoga….. maine apne friend ko message kiya tha woh hamre liye groom nd bridal dress lata he hoga….osne pandit se bhi bat kar li hogi

Purvi: …. Lo manav bhi a gya (who don't know about manav please refer my family story in brief he is best friend of purvi)

He hugs to purvi and than

Manav: hi Kevin

Kevin: hello manav

Manav: purvi thmhe pta bhi hai ki tum kya karne ja rahi ho

Purvi: ha manav….mere liye bhi yeh sab itna asan nahi hai magar…..

Manav:tum apne papa ke bina shadi kaise kar sakti ho

Purvi: toh aur kya karo

Manav: mai abi uncle(acp sir) se bat karta ho koi na koi solution zarror nikal ayega …. Agar tumne iss tarah se shadi kr li toh unko kitna dukh hoga…

Purvi: toh hum kya kare kuch bhi samj mai nahi a raha

Kevin: aur koi rasta nahi hai manav

Manav: pehle he bahut galat ho chukka hai aur abb tum dono shadi karke aur bhi badi galti kar rahe ho

Purvi: toh tu he bta ke hum kya kare

Manav: osse bolo ke woh photos jisse dikhani hai dikha de aur tum dono wahi bologe jo sach hai jab tum dono ke beech kuch hua he nahi toh phir dar kaisa…

Kevin: kaisi bat kar rahe ho manav….. hum kya kahege ki itna kareeb hone ke bawzod hamre beech kuch nahi hua…. Who pics dekh ke koi bhi yeh bat nahi manega…

Manav:ha magar phir bhi

Purvi: Kevin sahi keh rahe hai… mai kya kahogi ki mai itni rat gye Kevin ke ghar par kya kar rahi thi aur phir woh sari photosgraphs… nahi koi hamri bat nahi manega

Kevin: aur agar yeh bat samne a gai toh pta nahi kya hoga…. Kahi hamri wajah se puri cid team ko sharminda na hona pade

Manav: theek hai agar tum dono ko yehi sahi lagta hai toh chlo

Kevin: arre hamri dresses toh ane do inn dresses mai hum thode na shadi karenge…..

Manav: theek hai…ek minute….. wase mujhe ek bahut acha idea aya…. Iss se related

Purvi: ha bolo.,,,,, kya

Manav: dekho yeh shadi tum dono kyu kar rahe ho sirf os raman se photographs laine ke liye… tum dono ki shadi ki photos dekh kar hum osse sidha puncha denge jail mai….. tum dono ne shadi kar li hai agar yeh bat tum dono kissi ko na btao aur mai bhi na btao toh yeh bat kissi ko pta kaise chlegi….

Kevin: matlab ke

Manav: tum dono shadi toh kar lo magar kissi ko btana mat

Purvi: magar hum kaise chipa paenge… shadi ke bd toh mujhe Kevin ke sath onke ghar par rehna padega

Manav: uffo purvi tum bhi na….. (tease her) shadi abi hoi nahi aur abi se Kevin ke sath rehne ke sapne dekhne shuru

Purvi: please manav mai abi majak ke mood mai bilkul nahi ho

Manav: toh mai bhi serious ho… woh toh tumne bat he aisi kar di toh…..

Purvi: ha bolo

Manav: mere plan ke according wase iss shadi ke bd tum dono ko alag alag he rehna padega

Kevin: magar yeh kaise ho sakta hai mai purvi ke bina nahi reh sakta

Manav: bhai sahab abi tak bhi toh reh rahe ho na toh abb itni jaldi kya hai… dekho tum dono ne shadi kar li hai hum kissi ko nahi btayenge….. aur phir Kevin tum uncle ke pass ja kar purvi ka rishta mang laina koi manna bhi nahi kar payega tum itne ache jo ho…(Kevin give a smile to purvi) phir tum dono ki original wali shadi hogi sab ke samne….agar meri bat manoge toh tumhari problem bhi solve ho jayegi aur kissi ko kuch pta bhi nahi chalega….

Kevin: ha yeh sab toh maine soch he nahi

Purvi: ha woh isliye kyuki yeh sab sirf manav he soch sakta hai….my best buddy Koi aur nahi

Kevin: acha ji abb manav ki side laina shru

Purvi: ha longi

Manav: arre yr tum dono ne married couple ki tarahi abi se jagdna shru kar diya pta nahi shadi ke bd kya karoge

Kevin: arre nahi yr mai toh purvi ko bahut khush rakhoga

Manav: phir thek hai

Purvi:toh abi plan execute kiya jaye

Kevin: ha lo mera dost bhi a gya dresses laikr

And both of them wearing bridal and groom dress

Manav: wahoo bahut khobsurat lag rahi ho tum purvi…. Wase ek bar phir se tumhe shadi ke jode mai dekhne ka moka milega…. Yeh to keh lo ki ek rehersal hai (wink)

Purvi: (hit to his shoulder)chahe situation jo bhi ho tu bhi na apni majak karne ki adat nahi chodta

Manav: toh meri yehi bat tere chehre pai hassi lai atti hai

Kevin: sach kaha tumne manav….,,,,,,,,, purvi ke chehre par itni mushkil se maine hassi dekhi hai… sach mai purvi is so lucky ki osse tuj jaisa dost mila

Manav: magar tu kabi bhi hamri dosti ke beech anne ki kosish mat kario

Kevin: arre nahi yr jis insan ke liye meri purvi itni khas ho unke beech mai kaise a sakta ho

Manav: (with smile) phir theek hai

Purvi: abb chlo

Kevin: ha chlo…

And within few time they got married in the presence of manav and one of kevin's friend…. Now purvi is in sindor, manglsutar and all those things that a girl wear after marriage…..

**I know short hai but please try to understand….. I was suffering with fever sooooooooooo…So please abb ache se review kr dena… keep guessing…?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanku so much guys for your lovely reviews… a big thanks to mehar, mansi, priti, bibi09, neha, 1211cid, durga, rajvigirl, …. Sorry for such a late updation… please read and review **

**Ritika: thanks dear for your review and I wants a big sorry from you because I was not able to update my story….. be lated happy b'day dear,,,,….. but I promise I must write a kevi story for u….**

**Cidpeak: thanks…..**

**Divyaa: thanku dear,,,,,….. abi toh koi problem nahi hai but agge ja kar dekhna kya kya hota hai. ;)**

**Guestnl:thanks….and yes dear…your feelings are absolutely right…. Just wait**

**Outside the mandir:**

Manav: chlo abb toh khush ho … shadi ho gai hai bhi tum dono ki

Kevin: (made a face) shadi bhi ho gai magar phir bhi dekho mai apni biwi ko apne ghar nahi lija sakta….. shayd mai dunia ka pehla insane honga jo shadi karne ke bd apni biwi ko oske mayke chodne jaonga….

Manav: (tease him) tum tension mat lao,,….. mai purvi ko oske ghar chod donga…. Phir tum iss list mai nahi auoge

Purvi lightly slap on his chest

Purvi: acha ji hame jo thoda bahut waqt sath bitane ko mil raha hai tum woh bhi hamse cheen laina chahte ho…

Manav: oh so sorry….. chlo phir mai chlta ho warna mai yaha tum dono ke beech kaha kabab mai haddi ban raha ho…. Aur wase bhi mujhe ghalia khane ka shonk nahi hai

Kevin: ghalia

Manav: ha tum dono man he man mai nikla rahe honge mujhe ghalia ki mai tum dono ko ekela nahi chod raha ho bla bla…..

Purvi: tu nahi sudrega kabi

Manav : (wink at her) dost kiska ho phir,….

And than he said by to both and leave

Kevin : my sweet si biwi abb hum bhi chale…

Purvi: (made a face) nahi newspaper walo ko bulao hame apni photos newspaper mai lagwani hai ki hamne shadi kar li hai

Kevin: (surprising) kya

Purvi: ha

Kevin: magar

Purvi: tum bhi budho ho mai toh kitni der se bol rahi ho ki hame yaha se chlna chayiea kahi hame koi dekh na lai aur tum ho ki abi bhi mujse pooch rahe ho

Kevin: ha toh aise sedhe sedhe bolo

Purvi: sedhi bat toh apko samj mai atti nahi

Kevin:dekho abi hamri shadi hoi hai aur abi tum muj sai jagda mat karna aur wase abb mai samj gya ho

And they are about to leave when a lady comes there

Lady: arre kitni khoobsurat Jodi hai tum dono ki bhagwan sabki nazro se bachaye

Purvi: ji thanku aunty…..

Lady: tum dono ki shadi abbi abbi hoi hai

Purvi: ji ha bs abi kuch der pehle he…..

Lady: ladka toh bahut khosburat hai….jiss sai tumne shadi ki hai

Purvi gave a confused look to lady

Lady: bahut acha….wase tum dono ekele kyu ho tum dono ke pariwar wale kaha hai…..koi dikhai nahi de raha tum dono ke sath

Purvi: woh actually ….

But kevin immediately replied

Kevin: (in his style) actually hamne bhag ke shadi ki hai aunty ji aur jo shadia bhag ke ki jati hai os mai family wale nahi hote

Lady: oh toh yeh bat hai… wase kiski family wale nahi mann rahe the handsome tumhre ja phir iss lovely girl ki family wale

Kevin: ji meri family toh mann gai thi magar meri iss beautiful wife ke bhai nahi mann rahe the….. apko pta hai who kaise hai itne dangerous ki aam insan toh unke same khada he nahi ho pta,….. magar dekhyie maine onki behan se shadi kar li…. (and he laughs)

Purvi: kavin.. app

Lady: chlo abb toh tum dono ne shadi kar li hai abb toh unko manana he padega

Kevin: ha yeh bat toh hai

Lady: wase thodi ajjeb bat hai tum jaise handsome ladke ko koi kaise manna kar sakta hai agar meri koi beti hoti toh mai oski shadi tumse he karwati,,,,,

Purvi immediately hold kavin's arm

Purvi: aunti hamri shadi ho chuki hai

Lady: don't be feel jealous beta….. mai toh majak kar rahi thi meri kon si koi beti hai maine toh bola ki agar hoti toh…..

Purvi: ha theek hai abb hame der ho rahi hai hum chalte hai

Kevin: ha ha….. abi hame jana chayiea… warna meri so cold biwi kab hot ho jaye mujhe pta nahi chalne wala

Kevin and lady laugh while purvi gave them a look….

Kevin: aunti app kitni achi hai wase apna name toh bta dijiye…..

Lady: megha name hai mera…..

Kevin: how sweet your name aunti…..

Megha: hai na bilkul tere jaisa sweet beta,,,,,

Kevin: haaa

Purvi: kavin abb chale

Kevin: k aunty by,,,, phir kabi milenge…

Megha : ha beta zaror

**In the car:**

Purvi was sitting on the seat with angry face….. kevin saw her like this and became confused

Kevin: (pov) isse kya ho gya… shadi ke turant bd itna gusa … beta puri zindgi tera kya banne wala hai

Kevin: kya hua mera baby itne guse mai kyu hai?

Purvi: don't call me baby… (with fake anger)mai tumhara koi baby nahi ho….

Kevin: oh oh meri jann mujse naraj ho gai

Purvi: mai tumhari jann nahi ho

Kevin: (hold her hand) love you yr

Purvi : acha abi ekele mai pyar dikha rahe ho aur pehle os aunty ke samne mera aur mere bhaio ka majak uda rahe the…. Aur hamne bhag ke shadi kaha ki hai aur mere bhaio ne kab manna kiya tha iss shadi se…kya zarort thi os aunti ko yeh sab bolne ki

Kevin: (relax relax) itna gusa….. itne sawal ek sath… dekho iss shadi wala kam toh hamne bhag ke wala he kiya hai… aur tumhare bhaio ke bare mai toh maine aise he bol diya tha majak kar raha tha…..wase ek bat toh sahi boli maine ki tumhare bhaio ke samne khade hone ki himmat sab ki nahi hai agar unko pta chl gya ki maine tum se shadi kar li hai toh mujhe toh woh kacha chaba jayenge… hey bagwan pta nahi meri koi hadi pasli bachegi bhi ja nahi( acted and also saw her through the corner of his eyes)

Purvi: kavin app yeh kya keh rahe hai….. aisa kuch nahi hoga…. Abbi app shub shub boliyea…

Kevin: theek hai…..

Purvi: wase mujhe aise majak pasand nahi hai…. Aur tum aunty se bhi toh kitna chipk rahe the

Kevin: arre yr majak kar raha tha … yeh toh meri fitrat hai sab se flirt karna… koi aunti ho ja phir koi aur (wink)

Purvi: (surprising) kya ! tum abb bhi aise he flirt kiya karoge shadi ke bd bhi

Kevin: arre nahi nahi…..matlab abb tak karta tha … (hold his ears) ajj se meri toba….. mai kabi kissi ladki ki taraf ankh utha kar bhi nahi denkhoga

Purvi: maine aisa bhi nahi bola…. Tum ladkio ki taraf dekh sakte ho magar pyar sirf mujse he karna

Kevin: (placed his hand on his heart) haye….. tumhari yehi ada he mujhe diwana kar deti hai har bar/

Purvi just blush

Purvi: (in serious tone) kavin I think abb hame niklana chayiea kyuki jiss wajah se hamne yeh sab kiya hai wahi kam abi baki hai…

Kevin: ha tum bilkul sahi keh rahi ho…

And he drove off the car

**At acp sir residence:**

Kevin : jaldi karo purvi

Purvi: ha bs 2 minute kevin…app ne change kar liya

Kevin: ha

And she came out of her room ….. she was wearing red color anarkali suit with matching accessories

Kevin just staring her from toe to head

But purvi force her to coming out of his dreamy world

Purvi: chale

Kevin: so beautiful….

Purvi: thanks….wase mere pati dev bhi kuch kam nahi lag rahe hai/….

Kevin: yr mai toh hamesha aise he dikhta ho tum ajj kuch jayda he khobsurat lag rahi ho

Kevin: tumne itna acha dress pehna hai aur pta hai tum kitni achi lag rahi ho aise lagta hai jaise asman se koi pari dharti par a gai ho

Purvi: acha ji

Kevin: (hold her) ji ha

Purvi: abb jayda romantic hone ki zarort nahi hai hame niklna chayiea… aur hamra kam hone ke bd app yaha par kahenge jab tak kahenge mai apke sath rahongi

Kevin: promise!

Purvi: (hold his hand) promise…!

And they leave the place while holding each other hands….

**It was after few time:**

Kevin: abb pta chala cid wale kya kar sakte hai

Raman: dhokha diya hai tum dono ne mujhe

Kevin slaps him

Kevin: aur tumne kya kiya ek journalist hone ke name par thooh hai abb sari zindgi jail mai bitana…

Raman to inspector: sir app meri bat ka yaqeen kijiye inn dono ki shadi nahi ho hai yeh jhooth bol rahe hai

Ins.: tujhe yeh photos dikhai nahi dfe rahi yeh inn dono ki shadi ki hai…..band kar apni bakwas…. Tumne ek shadi shuda husband wife ke personal moments ko capture karne ki koshish ki hai yeh ek kanonan zuram hai …. Tum jaise logo ki jagah jail mai hai bahar nahi

Raman: nahi ….. dekho

Kevin: ins. Lai jayiea isse…

And the local police arrest raman

Kevin: dekhiye ins. Yeh bat kissi ko pta nahi chlni chayiea

Ins.: sir app fikar mat kijiye…. Kissi ko pta nahi chalega aur isse saja bhi hogi

Kevin and insp. Shakes their hand and move to their directions

Purvi: kevin sab theek ho gya ?

kevin: abb chinta ki koi bat nahi hai…..

purvi: aur photographs

kevin: oske pass jitney bhi hamre photos the aur negative maine sab lai liye hai… yeh dekho

purvi: thank god ki hamne jaise socha tha sab wase he hua/….. warna mera dil bahut dar raha tha

kevin: just relax…. Abb sab acha he hoga

and he burn the photos with negatives….

**So this is done…. Kevi ki sab problems ho chuki hai dur and now they are together but will they stay together for a long time? To know more just be touched with me… **

**.**

**..**

…

**And please review karna ache ache se me waiting…..**

**Love you all by**


	9. Chapter 9

**Continue…**

**In restaurant:**

Purvi was eating in hurry Kevin saw her and said

Kevin: arre yr yara aram se khao…..

Purvi: (while chewing) mujhe bhookh laggi hai …

Kevin: well bhookh toh mujhe bhi laggi hai

Purvi: toh khayiea na intzar kis bat ka

Kevin: (tease her)kya karo tumhare iss chehre se meri nazar hatti nahi

Purvi: (teasingly) toh theek hai app mere chehre ko dekhte rahiyea tab tak mai apna pet bhar laity ho

Kevin: yr tujhe koi fark nahi padta ki mai bhokha raha

Purvi: (holiding his nose tip) oh mera nonu… routh gya muj sai…

Chlo jaldi se apna mouh(mouth) kholo

Kevin: nahi… (turn his face)

Purvi: please jannu

Kevin didn't utter anything…..

Purvi saw him and she slowly stands from her chair and move to him and give him a kiss on his cheeks

….. purvi's sudden attack made him shock

Kevin hold his cheek in pleasure with open mouth

Kevin: purvi ,, yeh tumne kiya…..

Purvi: nahi mere ghost ne

Kevin: I mean its unexpected for me

Purvi: mai aisi he ho hamesha unexpected kam he karti ho…..

Kevin: oh acha ji…..

Purvi with a smile "ji ha"

Kevin:aur kya kar sakti ho tum mere liye… (raising his eyebrow)

Purvi: kuch bhi

Kevin: kuch bhi….. karke dikhao

Purvi: abi toh kiya

Kevin: yeh wala acha tha magar kuch aur bhi,…. Something different

Purvi: app mujhe challenge kar rahe hai

Kevin: baap re baap….. challenge aur woh bhi mai aur kisse acp prdhyuman ki beti ko…..

Purvi laughed at him

Purvi: abb dekho tum

Purvi move to a corner and stood up on the table…..kevin became shocked

Purvi: hello everyone…..

Kevin: purvi…..

But she didn't listen him

Purvi: mujhe app sab ko btana hai ki mujhe pyar ho gya hai….. mai sari dunia ke samne apne pyar ka izhar apse karna chahti ho….. i love you Kevin….. love you so much… mai apse bahut pyar karti ho aur apke bina nahi reh sakti…. aur mera pyar meri jann mera hero meri dhadkan meri zindgi app hai kevin(pointing to Kevin)

Kevin moves his gaze here and there and found all were starring him

Purvi: I love you Kevin… and she gives him a flying kiss

Kevin: neeche utaro purvi

Purvi: pehle bolo "I love you"

Kevin: tum …

Purvi: pehle bolo

Kevin: (think) acp sir ki beti hai aise manne wali nahi…..

Purvi: (shouts) kya tum muj se pyar nahi karte….

Kevin: (pulling her to him and she fall on his lap) I love you purvi love you so much…..

And both share a cute eyelock but coming out from their trance after hearing claps voice

Kevin: chlo abb jaldi se khana kha lo aur phir

Purvi: aur phir kya!

Kevin: something unexpected awaiting for you mrs. kevin…

Purvi blush on mrs. Kevin

Purvi: kya!

Kevin: pehle dinner kr lai oske bd

They finish their dinner while purvi was exciting….

Purvi: abb btaoo mera surprise

Kevin: pehle yaha se bahar toh nikle

Purvi : (hold his hand) chlo

Kevin: arre yr bill toh pay karne doh….. and he paid the bill with tip…

Outside the restaurant:

Purvi: abb btaoo

Kevin: kitni jaldi hai yr tujhe

Purvi: ha hai toh

Kevin: surprise….

Purvi: jhooth bola apne

Kevin checks his pockets and show her a pandent

Purvi: wahoo yeh kitna khoobsurat hai

Kevin: ha isliye toh liya tha

Purvi: mere liye liya tha

Kevin: (acting and trying to tease her)nahi liya toh maine apni pehli gf ke liya tha magar osse mera breakup ho gya toh maine socha ki future gf ko de donga….

Purvi: kya…!

Kevin: ha

Purvi: apki pehle koi gf bhi thi

Kevin: (act) oops….. maine tumhe pehle btaya nahi kya?

Purvi: (with teary eyes) jiske liye liya tha ja kar osse he de dijiyega

And she ran from there

Kevin screamed "purvi ruko" … mai toh majak kar raha tha

But she take the taxi and went

Kevin: (pov) oh shit….. mai toh sirf majak kar raha tha magar purvi toh serious he lai gai…. Oh no yeh kya kar diya maine

And he sat in car and drove and chase the taxi in which purvi was sat… Kevin pass the taxi and purvi saw her but turn her face to other side

(Kevin and taxi driver conversation in loud voice hope so you understand because they are in cars while driving)

Kevin: purvi…. Purvi meri bat toh suno

But purvi didn't respond

Kevin: purvi

Purvi to taxi driver: app gaddi jara jaldi chaliyea

Kevin: (think) abb yeh gaddi bhi nahi rukwane wali… hey bagwan kaisi ladki se pyar karwia hai itni ziddi lagta hai sari umar zoro ka gulam ban ke rehna padega…..and he said to taxi driver " gaddi roko"\

Taxi driver: kyu bhai sahb koi problem hai

Kevin: mujhe iss ladki se bat karni hai

Taxi driver: ekeli ladki ko dekh kar bat karna chahta hai

Kevin: rok gaddi mai cid se ho warna pakad ke andar kar donga

Taxi driver: c…cid

Purvi: mai bhi cid se ho taxi rokna mat

Taxi driver: (confused) app bhi

Purvi: ha

Kevin: yeh bhi nahi rok raha

Kevin: dekh mai sn. Inspector ho aur yeh inspector kisi bat manega abb tu

Taxi driver: sir apki,

Kevin: toh gaddi rok…

Driver stop the car and Kevin pulled purvi from the car

Purvi: (in anger) chodiye mujhe…

Kevin paid the fare to driver while purvi start walking

Kevin: purvi ruko

He went to in front of her and saw her teary eyes

Kevin: purvi

Purvi: Kevin chodo mujhe

Kevin: nahi

Purvi: please Kevin

Kevin: mai majak kar raha tha…..

Purvi: toh theek hai

Kevin: please yr maine ajj tak sirf aur sirf tumhe he pyar kiya hai…. Meri life mai tumhare bina na koi tha aur na he koi hoga….. please mere se dur mat jao

Purvi: mai kis bat ko sach mano pehle wali ja abb wali ko?

Kevin: kya hum abbi bhi ek dusre se itna dur hai ki ek dusre ki par vishwas na kar sake…..

Purvi: vishwas hai magar

Kevin: magar kya…

Purvi: app ne jo kaha

Kevin: (cupping her face ) mere liye tum he sab kuch ho…theek hai agar tumhe majak pasand nahi hai toh I promise mai kabi bhi tuj se majak nahi karonga… (tears also came into his eyes)

He turn his face and he hugs him from behind

Purvi: I love you Kevin…. Mai majak mai bhi apki life mai kissi aur ko bardasht nahi kar sakti….

Kevin: mai sirf tumhara ho sirf aur sirf tumhara

And he hugs her

Purvi: wase app majak karte hoye he ache lagte hai magar apke majak mai koi ladki nahi ani chayiea…..

Kevin: (bend) jo hukam mere akka…. Wase kabi kabi chalega

Purvi: (turn to other side) jao mai tum se bat nahi karti

Kevin: (trying to convince her and pulling her cheeks) oh meri gugli mugli muj se naraj ho gai

Purvi: (in fake anger)yeh gugli mugli kya hai mera name purvi hai purvi

Kevin: (pulling her to him) oh tu toh mera shona hai

Purvi: (trying to push him away) koi shona mona nahi ho mai teri….pehle bola surprise donga aur bd mai mujhe rula diya(made a face)

She turn and try to away when he hold her arm and pull her again and blocked her lips She was shocked by his sudden act first she tries to free herself and not responding to him but he wrapped his hands around her waist so her struggle seems fail to free herself after few seconds she also responding and now both are in passion and he kissed her harder and more harder after few minutes she felt pain in her lips so now she want to break it but Kevin was not ready yet but for her it was enough her soft lips cannot tolerate more so she bite his lips which realize him pain and he said "ahh" They break apart after 10 minutes

Kevin: kitni zor se katta hai tumne dard ho raha hai mujhe

Purvi: acha ji jab mujhe dard ho raha tha to app rukne ka name he nahi lai rahe the

Kevin: (teasing her) madam ko ek kiss se itna dard ho raha hai yeh toh sirf shurwat hai agge toh bahut kuch baki toh phir kya hal hoga tumhara

Purvi: (looking to him) app mujhe dara rahe hai,…..

Kevin: nahi sirf yd dila raha ho

Purvi: (confident) cid officer ho aisi batton se mai nahi ghabrati…..

Kevin: acha ji toh phir ho jaye

Purvi: (raising her eyebrow) kya….?

Kevin: (coming close to her) abb kis cheej ka dar pati patni toh hum hai…..kyu na ajj

And her cheeks turn to red and she reply with nervousness

Purvi: w…..woh mai der kafi ho gai hai… g.. ghar chale

Kevin understands her and burst in laughter

Kevin: tumhare gall kaise lal ho gaye hai….. apni shakal dekho

Purvi: nahi mai

Kevin: mere kehne se he tumhari yeh halat hai toh jab mai tumhare sath woh sab karonga toh

Purvi: tab ki tab dekhi jayegi abi mujhe ghar jana hai

Kevin: abb tumhe itni jaldi hai ghar janne ki

Purvi: ha please chlo na

Kevin : theek hai ajj chod deta ho magar roz roz nahi chalega yeh sab

Purvi: dekh laina mai har roz apse jeet jaongi

Kevin: acha ji

Purvi: ha akhir mai acp pardyuman ki beti ho

Kevin: (lifting his collar) mai bhi acp pardyuman ka damad ho

Which both of them laugh and sat in the car and drove off

**Outside her house**:

purvi: k kal milte hai bureau mai

Kevin: agar tum chaho toh mai tumhare sath ruk sakta ho

Purvi gave him a kiss on his cheek which made him surprised and ran to her house … kevin ruffles his hairs… kya bat hai" bin mange moti"

She enters inside and found acp in home

Purvi: (surprised) papa

Acp: (happily hugs her) kesi hai meri beti

Purvi: mai bilkul theek ho aur app ne btaya nahi ki app ajj ane wale hai

Acp: agar bta deta toh tumhe yeh surprise kaise deta

Purvi: magar papa apko btana chayiea tha

Acp: abb toh pta chl gya na…..

Wase tum ajj itni late kaise ho gai 11 baj rahe hai mai bureau gya tha waha toh ekela sachin he tha aur maine osse pocha bhi nahi mujhe laga tum ghar par hogi aur yaha ghar par bhi tum mujhe nahi mili

Purvi: ha woh mai kissi ka peecha kar rahi thi

Acp: peecha kiska…..

Purvi: (bit nervous)ek adami ka name drug list mai tha oska

Acp: itni rat gye tum ekeli oska peecha kar rahi thi?

Purvi: (think) agar ekele bola toh papa se dant khani padegi kya kaho….

Acp: kya hua

Purvi: papa ekele kaha Kevin sir the mere sath….. infact mai he onko apne sath lai gai thi jab mere informer ne mujhe information di thi… wase papa app itni enquiry kyu kar rahe ho

Acp: (while lagughing) enquiry nahi beta sirf janna chahta ho mujhe mere officers ke bare mai toh pta hona chayiea aur khas karke meri betui ke bare mai…..acha theek hai abb aur kuch nahi pochoga…khush

Purvi: app jayiea rest kijiye mai apke liye dinner ready kar deti ho

Acp: dinner maine tyar kar liya hai aur chlo hum dono ek sath beth kar dinner karte hai wase bhi tujhe toh bahut bhookh lagi hogi na itni bagh dodh jo ki hai tumne

Purvi:(think) abb papa ko kaise btao ki maine toh dinner kar liya hai onke jamai raja ke sath….. magar agar maine abb dinner nahi kiya toh papa ko pakka doubt ho jayga purvi beta abb tyar ho ja double dinner karne ke liye

Acp: (calling her) kya hua beta kaha kho jatti ho bar bar

Purvi: ha kahi nahi papa bs aise he,…. Ha chaliye na

**Thanks dua, sido, guest, mahimahal, piyu, jinni, jainy, mahi, reet, mansi, gita, kevilove, melam,kirti, guestnl, rajvigirl, 1211cid, guest, guest1, jassi, mihika, shalini, pari, mansi, kriya, ankita, khushi, mahi, shruts, ….**

**Divyaa: thnx dear…. And what you said that was really cool….**

**Sorry iss bar maine late update kiya iske liye yeh chap bada hai…but next chaps jaldi jaldi se update karongi…. **** so Now keep reviewing…..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to all…**

**Here is next chapter**

**.**

**..**

…

**Next day in bureau:**

_In cafeteria:_

Kevin: kal ka din toh bahut acha tha…. Kash ke aisa din bar bar aye (putting his hand to heart)

Purvi: acha ji aisa kya tha kal ke din mai khas?

Kevin: (holding her) sab kuch …..aur

Purvi: (smiling and questioning) aur?

Kevin: (coming close to her) aur hamri kiss…

Purvi blush

Kevin: ajj ka din bhi mere liye special bana doh please…..

Purvi pushes him…

Purvi: kiss de kar kabi koi special din banta hai kya?

Kevin: kissi aur ka toh pta nahi magar mera toh banta hai….. so please (folding his hands in front of her)

Purvi: kitna natak karte hai app"

Kevin: (with attitude) dekho abi toh sharft se bol raha ho agar mai apni ai par a gya toh/…..

Purvi: (raising her eyebrow) toh…!kya matlab

Kevin: toh yaha par ho yehi khadi reh jaogi ek inch bhi nahi hil paogi….. samji tum

Purvi: ohh dhamki de rahe app mujhe …(acting) aur yeh kya mai toh dar gai….. (back to her normal way)oh hello mr. Kevin app shayd bhol rahe ho mai purvi ho ek cid officer agar tange(legs) na tod di toh mai bhi acp prdhyuman ki beti nahi samje app…..

Kevin: acha ji chlo dekh he laite hai ki kis mai kitna dam hai…..

And he moves to her and she takes her steps back

Purvi:dekho…. Kevin

Kevin: kyu…. Kya hua abb piche kyu hat rahi ho…. Dar lag raha hai

Purvi: (stammering) d… dar…. Nahi toh … dekho … peche hat jayiea warna

Kevin: abb peche toh nahi hatonga tum apna warna dikha he doh…..(he smiles)

She trying to run from there but Kevin hold her from waist….

Purvi: chodiyea Kevin hum bureau mai hai… koi a jayega

Kevin: Koi nahi ayega….. agar pehle he meri bat mann laity toh mujhe yeh sab nahi karna padta magar abb jab itni mehnat ki hai toh oska fal bhi utna he milna chayiea

And he drags her to one corner of café he easily listens her breathing voice and he is about to touch her lips when he hears some voices

Divya: ha yr ajj ka din to almost free jaisa he hai…

Ishita: ha chlo yaha par kuch time spend kar laite hai aur sath mai freddy sir ki battein aur pankaj ke jokes bhi…..

Freddy: ha ajj mai tum logo ko aisi aisi battein sunaoga ki….

And he does not speak more because he sees Kevin and purvi together there

Pankaj: kya hua sir app chup kyu ho gye? Kahi koi bhoot toh nahi dekh liya

Freddy: bhoot nahi pankaj…..

And all turns to that side where kevi standing

Freddy: tum dono iss tarah corner mai kyu khade ho?

Purvi : w…. woh … mai

Kevin: (immediately) abi tum beth jao purvi acha feel karogi…

Purvi: (confuse) sir mai

Kevin: (hold her arm) dekho idhar auo chair par betho

And purvi sit on the chair

Ishita: purvi maa'm kya hua apko?

Kevin: kuch khas nahi ishita… purvi ke par(foot) pai moch a gai thi aur maine pehle osse set kiya aur abi purvi thoda chl ke dekh rahi thi ki oska paw thek hua ja nahi…. (looking to purvi) kyu purvi?

Purvi: ha…. ha sir thek keh rahe hai….

Pankaj: arre wah sir apne toh btayea nahi ki app cid duty ke bina yeh kam bhi kar laite hai

Kevin: (raising his collar) ha pankaj mai toh multi talented ho magar phir bhi kabi kabi kuch log mujhe attitude dikhate hai….

Purvi coughs

Divya: maa'm kya hua?

Purvi: nahi bs aise he… waise Kevin sir app ne meri bahut help ki hai thanku so much oske liye….. aur abi app jayiea apne kam pai mai yaha par beth kar inke sath coffee piti ho

Kevin: mai bhi rukta ho

Purvi: nahi sir meri wajah se pehle he apko itna late ho gya hai so please abi app jayiea…. (with a smile)

Freddy: ha yr Kevin tujhe agar koi kam hai toh jao hum yaha par hai na purvi ka khyal rakhne ke liye…

Kevin nods and move

Kevin: (murmuring) ek toh inn charo ki timing galat thi aur purvi bhi onke sath beth gai aur mai bechra ekele…. Chodonga nahi mai purvi ko ….

After some time Purvi's phone beeped

Purvi hold it and saw kevin's text message

Kevin on msg: abb kiss nahi diya dekhna sham ko bouns dene ke liye bhi tyar rehna

And a smile crept on her face

Pankaj: kya bat hai purvi badi hasi a rahi hai tuje agar koi joke hai toh hame bhi suna doh…..

Purvi: nahi nahi joke nahi…. Kuch nahi…..

And then they were busy in their chit chat

**In evening:**

_In parking area:_

Kevin is standing there and saw purvi came to her

Kevin: acha hua tum khud he a gai warna

And he didn't speak more because purvi gave her two kisses on his cheeks one after another

Purvi: abb ho gya na… aur sath mai bouns bhi de diya

Kevin : oye hoye meri jaan abb toh bina mange moti

Purvi: abi papa ke sath ghar janne wali ho apke sath nahi ja paongi… and again she gave him a kiss on his forehead

Purvi: abb

kevin: abb bin mange herre….

Immediately she moves from there but in between this she turns and winks at him and pass a smile he is still standing there holding his both cheeks he was extremely happy on her sudden action

**After two days:**

Abharika and dareya came back from their honeymoon all were happy….

Acp: acha hua tum log wapis a gye….tum dono ka kafi kam pending pada hai….

daya giving a irritating look to abhijit

Acp: mai toh bureau ja raha ho tum sab kal se bureau jana start kar dena

Shreya: ji sir

Acp went

Duo: (same time) oh no…. phir se kam….

Purvi: (tease them) agar kam nahi toh apko kya karna hai bhai?

Abhijit: chup kar bahut shetan ho gai hai tu…

Purvi: (same way)app sab ka he asar hai…..

Abhijit hold her ear: kya kaha tumne

Purvi: (ouch) bhai chodo mujhe dard ho raha hai…

Abhijit: agar hame phir se tease kiya toh isse bhi zor se pakdonga…

Purvi: bhai chodo abb nahi karongi…..

Daya: boss wase iska bhi ek ilaz hai jisse purvi hame tease nahi karegi balki hum isse Karenge…..

Abhijit leave her and asked to daya "kya"

Daya: iske liye koi acha sa ladka dhoond laite hai…kyu purvi?

Purvi: kya bhai app bhi and she blush

Daya: dekha boss kaise Shrma rahi hai iska matlab iski taraf se ha hai..kyu tarika

Tarika: ha tum sahi keh rahe ho daya

Purvi: (acted as irritating) kya app sab bhi mere peche pad gye….abi app thak gye honge jayiea rest kar lijiye…..

Abhijit: ha bhi thak toh bahut gye hai…

And both couples moves toward their rooms but purvi stopped shreya

Purvi: bhabi

Shreya: ha

Purvi: app ne daya bhai se bat ki?

Shreya: nahi….

Purvi: (tease her and made a face) ha ha apko toh apne honeymoon se he waqt nahi mila hoga toh meri bat kaha se karti…

Shreya: abhijit bhai bilkul sahi keh rahe the tum bahut shitan ho gai ho aur wase tujhe itni jaldi kyu hai

Purvi : ha jaldi toh hai

Shreya: tum fikar mat karo mai bahut jald daya se bat kar longi

Purvi: pakka

Shreya: ha pakka

And both smiles

Purvi: acha abb app jayiea bhai apka wait kar rahe honge

Shreya blush and said: chida lai jitna chidana hai jab tera time ayega tab dekhna phir and she moves

_And Kevin decided to talk with acp sir about purvi and his relationship but in between this acp sir assign him a case and he went to delhi to handle the case…. It took one week but kevi always in contact through mobile, internet, skype etc etc…..after one week he came back and the very next day in bureau_

Purvi: thank god Kevin ki app wapis a gye,,…

Kevin: ek week ke liye he toh gya tha hamesha ke liye thode na…

Purvi: (cover his mouth) aisa mat kahiyea… app mujse apki duri bardasht nahi hoti

Kevin:( taking her in hug) toh theek hai mai iss duri ko hamesha ke liye khatam kar deta ho

Purvi: (looking to him) kasie

Kevin: maine mom se bat kar li hai kal tak woh yaha par a jayengi aur phir acp sir se hamre rishte ke bare mai bat karegi

Purvi: sach

Kevin: bilkul sach

Purvi jumping in happiness

And they hugs each other

Later a case was reported so abhijit, freddy, Kevin and purvi went to crime spot

**At crime spot**

Our brilliant cid officers easily find out who is culprit and freddy calls dushyant to chase him

Freddy: sir maine dushyant ko call kar diya hai woh log ja rahe hai oske peche

Abhijit: theek hai chlo yaha se

And they move to outside they were on the main gate when kevin's phone buzzed and he was busy in his call and suddenely freddy remembers something

Freddy: oh no

Abhijit: kya hua freddy

Freddy: sir mai hamra camera toh wahi bhool aya…

Abhijit: kya yr freddy tum bhi na,… acha thik hai ja ke lai auo

Freddy: (making a innocence face) kya! Sir mai …

Abhijit: ha tum

Freddy: sir ek toh iss building ki lift kharab hai meri tange toh pehle se he dard karne lagi hai abb agar aise mai mai upar jaonga toh

Abhijit: (irritating) toh aur kon jayega freddy

Purvi: freddy sir mai camera lai ati ho

Freddy: ha ha tum toh abi young ho… jao lai ke auo

Purvi nod and abhijit shook his head in disbelief

Freddy: abb sir hum kya kare

Abhijit: purvi ka wait karte hai aur wase Kevin bhi phone pai busy hai

Freddy: ha sir…. Itna toh mai kar he sakta ho

After couple of minutes Kevin came back and said " sir chaly"

Freddy: ha bs…

But his sentence cuts by a lady

Lady to Kevin: (putting her hand on his chest)hi handsome kaisa hai tu?

And kevin's face became grey shaded after seeing that lady….

**So who is that lady? Guess it…**

**Please guys reviews dijiye,,….. more reviews means fast updation**


	11. Chapter 11

**Story is:**

Kevin: ji app kon….. (stammering and trying to hide his face) m….mai apko nahi janta…

Lady: arre itni jaldi bhool gya mujhe…

Kevin: dekhiye aunty apko koi galtfemhi hoi hai….

Lady: handsome bhool gya mujhe mai teri megha aunty…

Kevin coughed

Kevin: megha aunty….. k…kon megha aunty?

Megha: acha ji itni jaldi bhool gaya…. Jis din tumhari shadi hoi thi 2 weeks pehle yd hai hum mile the vihar nagar wale mandir mai…

Freddy: (immediately) pehle toh mujhe laga ki shyd app Kevin ko janti hogi but abb toh definitely apko koi galtfemi hoi hai….

Kevin: exactly

Megha: kyu?

Freddy: woh iss liye kyuki abbi tak Kevin ki shadi he nahi hoi…. (and he laughs)

Megha: app kon…..?

Freddy: hum log sath kam karte hai cid mai…

Megha: toh app log cid se hai…..?wase tumne abi tak apne colleagues ko bhi nahi btaya apni shadi ke bare mai?

Kevin: (trying to hide his nervousness)dekhiye app jabrdasti yeh sab keh rahi hai… mai toh app se pehli bar mil raha ho …..

Megha: acha os din toh bahut flirt kar raha tha aur ajj pechanne se inkar kar raha hai….. bagh ke shadi ki thi kahi woh ladki tujhe chod ke toh nahi chli gai…..

Freddy: dekhiye behan ji chod ke toh tab jayegi jab shadi hoi hogi…

Megha: dekhiye mr. …...apko malom nahi hai magar mai janti ho ki iski shadi hoi aur

She cannot complete her sentence because purvi came there….. purvi does not noticed her and hand over the camera to freddy

Megha: yehi hai woh ladki….

Abhijit , freddy is shocked while Kevin got tensed and purvi eyes also wide opened to see her because she recognized her

megha: yehi toh hai iski wife.(point to Kevin)

Kevin moves his gaze here and there abhijit came forward with shocking expressions Kevin saw abhijit expressions and bite his tongue

Abhijit: (in stern voice) yeh kya bol rahi hai app yeh purvi hai ek cid officer

Megha: toh kya hua ji cid officers shadi nahi karte kya?wase tum dono ne bagh ke shadi isliye ki thi kyuki ladki ki family wale nahi mann rahe the … agar woh tuje cid officer banne ki permission de sakte hai toh love marriage ki kyu nahi…?

Purvi saw to Kevin and he shook his head in no….purvi understand him but her heart beat increase

Kevin: dekhiye app kya bol rahi hai pta nahi…..

Than megha's husband came there

Megha's husband:mh

Mh: arre tum yaha par kya kar rahi ho…. Mai kab se tumhara wait kar raha ho ghar par

Megha: dekhiye yeh dono mann he nahi rahe ki inn dono ki shadi hoi hai…..

Mh: arre kon dono….. arre mai toh inko janta bhi nahi ho kon hai yeh

Kevin: (immediately) dekha aunty…. Uncle bhi nahi jante hame toh app kaise janti hongi….

Megha: yeh nahi jante toh kya hua..mai

Her husband cuts her

Mh: har waqt kisi na kisi ke piche padi rahti ho abb ghar chlo….

And he dragged her with him

Kavin: sir hame chle…..

Abhijit nod and they sat in the quallis abhijit on driver seat and freddy on passenger seat and kavin nd purvi on back seats

**In quallis **

There was pin drop silence which was broken by freddy

Freddy: kavin yr ajj toh hd he ho gai…os aurat ne toh tumhari shadi karwa di aur woh bhi purvi se…..Kyu abhijit sir?

Abhijit : (serious tone)freddy abb bs bhi karo….

Freddy: sir mai toh aise he…

Freddy: sir wase app kisi soch mai khoye hoye lagte hai…

Abhijit: nahi kuch nahi…..

And they reached bureau

**In bureau:**

Only abhijit, sachin, freddy, kevin and purvi were there

Freddy: ajj toh hum ne bahut jaldi case solve kr liya…

Kevin: ha sir….

Freddy: mujhe toh coffee pina hai chlo canteen chlte hai

Sachin: nahi freddy maine toh abi coffee pi hai…..

Abhijit: mujhe bhi nahi jana tum jao…..

Freddy, kevin and purvi went to canteen

**In canteen:**

Three of them sat on the chairs and enjoyed their coffee with some chit chat but our kevi were little tensed suddenly freddy's phone rang and he went some steps away to pick up…

Purvi: (in lower tone)Kevin os aunty ne hame pechan liya tha

Kevin: ha yr ajj toh bal bal bache….. acha hua oska husband waha par a gya warna ajj sab ko hamri shadi ke bare mai pta chl jata

Purvi: (tensed) mujhe toh abi bhi tension ho rahi hai

Kevin: abb kis bat ki tension…..?

Purvi: tum shayd bhol rahe ho ki aunty ne sab kuch abhijit bhai ke samne bola tha toh….

Kevin: ha yr maine onke expressions kuch suspicious lag rahe the…..

Purvi: (same tone)tum toh jante ho ki agar bhai ko kissi bat ke bare mai jara sa bhi kuch pta chle jaye toh kaise woh sari information nikal laite hai…. Kevin mujhe bahut dar lag raha hai agar bhai ko hamre upar doubt ho gya hua toh,,,,

Kevin: nahi purvi aisa kuch nahi hai,,… sir aunty ki batton par itna dhyan kyu denge…

Purvi: kyu nahi denge…..

Kevin: yr tum bekar mai he tension lai rahi ho….

Purvi: app samj nahi rahe hai Kevin….. app ne bhai ko notice kiya tab se onka behavior kuch ajjeb sa he hai…

Kevin: agar abhijit sir ko koi doubt hota toh woh hamse pochte…

Purvi: yehi toh problem hai ki agar bhai hum se kuch pochte toh hum onko bol dete ki aisa kuch nahi hai magar bhai ne hamse kuch pocha he nahi

Kevin: (little tensed) ha yeh bat toh hai…..magar please tum tension mat lo

Purvi: tension kaise na lo…. App sochyea agar bhai ko pta chl gya toh kya hoga… aur phir sabko pta chal jayega aur papa…..mai papa se kya kahogi ki maine onko bina btaye shadi kar li…

Kevin: (hold her hand) relax purvi aisa kuch nahi hoga…..

Purvi: Kevin agar aisa kuch ho gya toh

He was about to say something when freddy turn to them and immediately he leaves her hand…..

Freddy: tum dono ne abi tak coffee nahi pi…..

Kevin: ha bs aise he…..

And Kevin assured her through his eyes….

**On the other side in bureau:**

Abhijit was sitting on his desk while sachin came to him but he was busy in his own thoughts

Sachin: sir

But "no response"

Sachin: (some loud) abhijit sir

Abhijit with a jerk "ha"

Abhijit: tumne kuch kaha sachin

Sachin: sir kya hua app kuch pareshan lag rahe hai…

Abhijit: nahi kuch nahi….. tum btao koi kam tha?

Sachin: nahi sir apko aise dekha toh isliye…

Abhijit: thik hai.

Sachin was about to go when abhijit called him back

Sachin: ji sir

Abhijit: sachin tum vihar nagar area mai jao aur waha pai jo mandir hai waha se pichle ek month mai jitni bhi shadia hoi hai oski list lai kr auo

Sachin: shaid ki list

Abhijit: ha jab mandir mai shadi hoti hai toh oski registration bhi hoti hai tum wahi list lai kr auo

Sachin: sir koi case aya hai naya?

Abhijit: ha aisa he samj lo….

Sachin: thik hai sir

And he left

Abhijit: (pov) yeh maine kya kiya…maine sachin ko yeh sab karne ke liye kyu bola…jab purvi ko pta chlega ki mai yeh sab kr raha ho toh osse kaisa lagega…..kya sochegi mere bare mai ke mujhe os par itna bhi vishwas nahi hai…(closed his eyes) magar mai kya karo mera dhyan os bat se hat he nahi raha… mera dil keh raha hai ki aisa kuch nahi hai magar dimag mujhe bar bar sochne par majbor kar raha hai jis confidence se woh aurt bol rahi thi…bs mujhe purvi ki tension ho rahi hai jab osse iss sab ke bare mai pta chlega toh kya sochegi mere bare mai (and he sighed deeply)

**After some time:**

The bureau phone rang and purvi pick the phone

Purvi:hello cid bureau

Voice: purvi mai sachin

Purvi: ha sachin sir

Sachin: actually mai abhijit sir ka phone try kr raha tha magar lag nahi raha please jara meri bat on se karwana

Purvi: sir abhijit sir toh abi bureau mai nahi hai…koi kam hai toh app mujhe bol dijiye

Sachin: sir se kuch pochna tha…..

Purvi: kya sir

Sachin: sir ne mujhe vihar nagar beja hai madir se shadi ki list lane ko magar yaha par do mandir hai abb pta nahi kis mandir se sir ko list chayiea

Purvi is super shocked

Purvi: (stammer)shadi ki list

Sachin: agar abhijit sir nahi hai toh thik hai mai dono mandir se he list lai laita ho

And he cuts the phone

Purvi sat on the chair with a shock

Purvi: (pov) iska matlab bhai ko doubt ho gya tha isliye unhone ne sachin sir ko bheja hai waha par…abb bhai ko sab pta chl jayega aur phir sab ko ,,,,,,, (tears came into her eyes) mai kya kahogi ki bina btaye maine shadi kyu ki…(she slapped on her forehead )yeh mujse kya ho gya ….mai kevin…. ha Kevin… ko btati ho yeh sab

She dials his number again and again but he was not picking the phone because he was busy with abhijit and his phone was on the silent mode

Purvi: (in tension) Kevin phone kyu nahi utha rahe…?

And she throws the phone in anger she was roaming in bureau here and there

After some time:

Kevin came inside without noticed her

Kevin: purvi jara yeh data niklna

he saw her teary eyes and about to ask her when they noticed abhijit on the entrance door purvi immediately wipes her tears

Abhijit: Kevin information mili ja nahi

Kevin: ha sir bs purvi nikal rahi hai

Abhijit: purvi jaldi

She sat on the chair and trying to search the information but her hands are trembling and her body is shivered she trying to control herself but in vain abhijit and Kevin noticed her

Kevin: (pov) purvi itna ghabrai hoi kyu hai….. kuch hua toh nahi…..magar abhijit sir toh mere sath the toh phir…..

abhijit kept staring at her from the corner of his eyes

abhijit: purvi jaldi karo

purvi: (in low tone) ha…. Ha sir

They were busy in their work when sachin entered inside and hand over some papers to abhijit and after reading that papers abhijit face expressions changed and he directly made his way toward purvi's desk

She stand up with tremble body her eyes were red and her heart beat was really very fast she was scared like hell her head starts sweating after seeing his angry face Kevin understand something is unexpected going on….

**So this chapter is done…hope so guys you like it… now please its your turn for reviews….**

**And special thanks to all who gave lovely reviews to me…..**


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to cracresta, guest nl, pari, rajvi girl, ravu 161, anubhab mondal, divyaa26, kashaf titli, jannatfairy

Thanks dear 1121cid: dear suspense mai he maja hai….

Thanks to adk, ayisaraharris, mansi, iamdua, falhas and all guests

**Story is**

Abhijit : (in anger) kya hai yeh sab….

Throwing paper in front of her

Purvi: (stammering) b….bhai…woh

Abhijit yells: kyu purvi

Abhijit: tune shadi kar li….(teary eyes)…yeh sila diya tune hamre pyar ka

Purvi: bhai mai

Abhijit: (holding her arm tightly) kya mai…?

Kevin came forward to protect her

Kevin: sir app please meri bat suniyea

Abhijit: (angrily in mind) mai apni behan se bat kar raha ho aur tum kon hote ho beech mai bolne wale/…..

Kevin: sir mai

Abhijit: peche hato

And Kevin takes his steps back

Abhijit: (same tone)bolo abb tum chup kyu ho…..kyu kiya tune aisa…..

And his gripped became more tight which gave her pain so she screamed in pain

Purvi: (ahhh) bhai mujhe dard ho raha hai

Abhijit: (watering eyes)aur jo dard iss waqt mere dil mai ho raha hai oska tumhe shyd andaja bhi nahi hai

And leaves her angrily

Sachin: mujhe toh vishwas he nahi ho raha ki Kevin tumne aur purvi ne shadi kar li…..i mean pyar wagera agar hota toh sab ek tarf magar shadi…..kissi ko bina batyea…

Kevin: sir please hame maff kar dijiye mai manta ho ki hamne jo bhi kiya galat kiya magar hamri bhi majbori thi….aur hame na chahte hoye bhi shadi karni padi..

Abhijit and sachin shocked

Abhijit: asha majbori…koi bhi majbori itni badi nahi hoti ki apno ko he dhokha de dia jaye…..Kya tumne purvi ko majbor kiya tha is shadi ke liye?…..bolo…..(shouts) bolo Kevin

Kevin: nahi sir….magar

Abhijit: toh phir…..aur aise kon si bat thi jo purvi hame nahi bta sakti thi….apne papa ko ja phir apne bhaio ko…? aur wase tum kis majbori ki bat kar rahe ho…

Kevin does not say anything

Abhijit: kya hua abb tum dono chup kyu ho…?

He moves to purvi

Abhijit: ek bar ek bar tum keh doh purvi ki tumne yeh sab apni marji se nahi kiya hai toh mai jann lai longa iss insan ki…

Purvi lowers her gaze

Purvi: (scaring) nahi bhai Kevin ne mujhe kuch nahi kaha tha..yeh sab hum dono ki marji se hua tha

Abhijit fold his fist in anger

He hits the table In anger

Sachin: sir please ….app shant ho jayiea

Abhijit: kaise shant ho jao….tumne dekha purvi ne kya kiya…..jab acp sir ko pta chlega yeh sab toh kya hoga….

He hold purvi hand

Abhijit: chlo

Purvi: please bhai meri bat suniyea…

Abhijit: ajj tak tumhari har bat suni hai magar abb nahi/…

And he dragged her with him

**At acp sir home:**

Abhijit rang the bell and Shreya open the door

Shreya: bhai app a gye mai apko he phone karne wali thi

Coming to inside

Abhijit: kya hua…sab thik toh hai aur tum dono direct ghar kab wapis aye,,….. pehle bureau jana tha na

Daya: ha yr hum bureau he ane wale the magar shreya file ghar bhol gai thi aur jab hum wapis aye toh

Abhijit: toh kya.."

Daya: tarika behosh padi thi ghar pai

Abhijit: (worriedly and shocked) kya!

Shreya: ha bhai

Abhijit: (hurriedly) kya hua tarika ko woh thik toh hai ….kaha hai tarika

Daya: tarika apne room mai hai

Shreya: bhai hamne dr ko bulya tha aur unhone kaha ki stress ki wajah se tarika behosh ho gai aur thodi der mai unko hosh a jayega

And he ran toward room

Shreya saw purvi teary eyes

Shreya: (little tensed) kya hua purvi….. tumhari ankho mai ansu… don't worry taika thik hai …..

Purvi nod

Daya hugs her

Daya: kya chotii chotti baton ki tension lai ke beth jatti ho…tarika ko abi hosh a jayega

And in between this abhijit came out of the room

Abhijit hits his hand on wall with anger

Daya; kya hua abhijit tum

Abhijit: sab meri galti hai….mai kaise bhol gya mujhe tarika ko ajj ke din ekela chod ke jana he nahi chayiea tha…jab subah tarika ne lab na janne ki bat kahi thi mai tab bhi samj nahi paya

Daya: magar abhijit bat kya hai

Abhijit: ajj rajat ka birthday hai…oske janne ke bd pehla birthday

All shocked

Abhijit: (slapped to his head) mai kaise bhool gya….mai apni tarika ka khyal nahi rakh paya….

Daya: abhijit hame yeh bat yd kaise nahi rahi

Abhijit: issi bat ki tension tarika ne li hogi…..(angry on himselve)Aur mai bewkofo ki tarah bureau mai ja kar beth gya…..agar ek din bureau na bhi jata toh kya ho jata

But then something strike to his mind

Abhijit: agar mai ajj bureau nahi jata toh mujhe itna bada sach kaise pta chlta

Daya and shreya confused

Shreya: sach kya bhai…

Daya: kiss sach ki bat kar rahe ho tum

Abhijit: (in anger) apni pyari ladli behan se pocho na…

Daya: kya…..

Shreya: kya hua purvi….jab se tum ai ho aise he chup chap khadi ho…bat kya hai…..

Daya: bolo purvi…..abhijit kya keh raha hai…

But purvi didn't say anything tears are continuously following her cheeks

Abhijit: (same tone) abb chup kyu ho…karne se pehle toh tumne ek bar bhi nahi socha aur abb btane mai kya problem hai

Daya: (shockingly)abhijit tum purvi se aise bat kyu kar rahe ho aur bat kya hai mera dil betha jar aha hai…..purvi se koi galati hoi hai kya….aur agar hoi bhi hai toh janne doh yr choti hai

Abhijit: agar aisi waisi galti hoti toh maff bhi kar dete magar is ne aisi galti ki hai jo maff nahi ki ja sakti…

Daya: (worriedly) yr kya pehlia bujha rahe ho….. sidha sidha btao bat kya hai

Shreya: purvi tum btao kya bat hai….bhai kiss wajeh se itna gusa hai

Abhijit: (to purvi)nahi btaya ja raha toh mai help kar doh tumhari… (move to daya)tum dono ki ladli ne shadi kar li hai…..kissi ko bina btaye

Daya and shreya are hell shocked

Dareya: (same time) kya!

Abhijit: ha

Daya: (confused)kya keh rahe ho tum abhijit….kaisa majak kar rahe ho tum

Abhijit: majak …mujhe dekh ke tumhe aisa lagta hai ki mai majak kar raha ho…..

Shreya: shadi kar li

Abhijit: ha

Daya: magar aise kaise

Abhijit: samne khadi hai tumhare puch lo….

Daya : purvi abhijit jo keh raha hai kya woh sach hai

Purvi: bhai mai

Daya: (in anger)maine pocha sach hai ja nahi….

Purvi: ha

Daya: (in anger) kya…..tum pagal ho gai ho…..tum janti ho tum kya keh rahi hai…sahdi…. tumhe pta bhi hai tumne kya kiya hai….(stress on the words)kon hai woh ladka….

She didn't utter anything

Daya: (again)maine pocha kon hai woh

Purvi: kevin

Daya: (!) kevin

Abhijit: (hurting tone)dono ki shadi 2 hafte pehle ho gai thi aur hame btane ki zarort bhi nahi samji…..samjti bhi kyu apni marji se kiya hai sab kuch…..woh toh ajj hum achanak ek case ke liye gye aur waha par yeh sach bahar a gya warna…..

Daya in anger: kavin ki itni himmat ….

Abhijit: tum kevin par itna kyu bhadk rahe ho

Daya: osne zaror purvi ko force kiya hoga warna purvi hamre bina yeh sab nahi kar sakti…

Abhijit: koi force nahi kiya..aur karega bhi kyu….. kaise kar sakta hai force kevin…..shadi purvi ne apni marji se ki hai

Daya: purvi bolo kevin ne tumhe kissi bat ko lai ke majbor kiya tha kya?

Abhijit: daya maine tumse kaha na ki

Daya: abhijit mai purvi se poch raha ho…purvi tum sach btao mai kevin ko chodonga nahi….agar osne tumhe majbor kiya hai toh mai oski aisi halat karonga ki zindgi bhar chain se reh nahi payega….(shaking her)bolo purvi

Shreya: (still confused)magar kevin sir purvi ko force kyu karenge….aur purvi shadi wagera yeh sab kya hai….

Purvi: ( heavy and loud voice)kissi ne mujhe force nahi kiya tha maine aur kevin ne apni marji se shadi ki hai…

Voice: (from behind) toh phir yaha par kya kr rahi ho apne pati ke ghar jao…..

All turns and shocked to see the person

**Guess who is the person…..and what happen in next chapter…..is purvi able to convince her brothers or not…?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks ravu 161, kingnongz, mithi, hanrohshaasim, anubhab mondal, jannatfairy**

**Thanks divyaa 26: don't worry dear kevi ko kuch nahi hoga…apni iss story mai kevi ki pitai nahi karne wali…..:P**

**Thanks cracresta: app ki special demand pai yeh lijiye next updation jaldi se **

**Thanks kashaf Titli: its glad to know that ur exams over now…..so welcome back and thanks for ur lovely review dear…and now please update your stories also**

**Thanks zehra, sana, guest, iamdua, guest nl, lishukriti, pari , rajvigirl, ayisaraharris **

**..**

**Story is:**

Abhijit : (shockingly) acp sir…..sir app kab aye…?

But Acp moving to purvi without answering to abhijit

Acp: (in calm tone) agar tumhari shadi ho chuki hai toh tum yaha par kya kar rahi ho….

Purvi: (little confused)papa

Acp: (in same tone) shadi tumne apni marji se ki hai toh phir tum yaha par kis hak se reh rahi ho…apne pati ke ghar jao

All became shocked

Purvi: (pleading tone) mai kabi bhi apko hurt nahi karna chahti thi magar…. I am sorry papa….

Acp cuts her

Acp: ek minute…..kya kaha tumne papa….iska matlab bhi janti ho ki kya hota hai…..papa sirf keh dene se nahi hota….papa woh hota hai jo apne bacho ko iss dunia mai lai ke ata hai….thoda bada hote he ungli pakd ke chlna sikhta hai…aur phir apne bacho ki har khushi har zarort puri karne ke liye kuch bhi karne ke liye tyar rehta hai….(sat on couch and in heavy throat) bachpan mai jab tum kho gai thi toh tab se lai kr mai kabi bhi chain ki neend nahi suo pya tha….tumhe dhondne ke liye maine puri dunia ek kar di aur jab tum mujhe wapis mili toh mujhe laga mujhe meri zindgi wapis mil gai hai….phir maine tumhe har khushi dene ki koshish ki jo mai tumhe bachpan mai nahi de paya tha…aur mai hamesha apni beti par apna hak samjta raha…socha tha ki meri beti hai mera khon hai hak toh hoga he…..magar mujhe nahi pta tha ki tumhari life mai meri koi value he nahi hai….

Purvi: (in teary voice) papa app yeh kya keh rahe hai.,,,,,please aisa mat kahieya…..app meri life mai sab se jayda important hai….

Acp: abb yeh sab kehne se sach badl nahi jayega… (serious tone)ajj se tum mere liye sirf inspector purvi ho…..isse jayda kuch nahi (said while turning his face to other side)

Purvi: (shocked) papa

Acp: (in stern voice) aur tumhare samne acp pardhyuman hai….aur koi nahi ajj se iss bat ko yad rakhna..aur mere ghar mai rehne ka hak mere apno ko hai kissi aur ko nahi…is liye apna saman lo aur chli jao apne pati ke ghar

Abhijit: (shocked)sir app yeh kya keh rahe hai…..mana ki purvi ne galti ki hai…

Acp: (angrily in mind)galti nahi hai yeh sab soch samj ke kiya hai isne sab kuch….

Daya: (also in anger)sir kuch bhi kahe magar iss sab ki wajah Kevin hai…oski wajah se sab problem hoi hai mai osse chodonga nahi(while clinching his fist)

Acp: kya yeh sab sikhya hai maine tumhe…aur kis galti ke liye tum Kevin ko saja doge….yeh dono adult hai aur apni marji se shadi kar sakte hai toh hum kon hote hai kuch kehne wale aur karne wale….aur wase bhi kis hak se tum karoge yeh sab…mat bholo daya isne tumse bhai hone ka hak cheen liya hai…..abb hamra isse koi rishta nahi hai….toh tum kuch nahi kargoe….

Daya: sir app

Acp: maine keh diya ki nahi toh nahi

Acp: shreya…..jaldi se iska saman pack karwao …..

Purvi: (pleading tone) papa please aisa mat kariyea

Acp: (ruely)ek ghanta hai tumhare pass jaldi apna saman lo aur chli jao yaha se

**Voice came from outside:**

Voice:Purvi app ki beti hai toh woh apke pass he rahegi….

All turns and saw a dashing middle aged lady there

Daya: ji app kon…

And next they all noticed Kevin with her

Lady: mai nina Kevin ki mom

They came forward

Nina: mai janti ho ki inn dono ne jo kiya hai woh galat hai….magar agar bade(elders) he bacho ki galtio ko maff nahi karenge toh kon karega…

Acp: app ne bilkul thik kaha magar bade sirf galtia maff karne ke liye nahi hote …..bado ko bhi respect chayiea hoti hai…jo pyar woh apne bacho se karte hai oske badle mai kya woh thoda hak nahi rakh sakte apne bacho par…..

Nina: app sahi keh rahe hai acp sir…maine bhi Kevin ko bahut danta isske liye…..,magar jab in dono ne shadi kar he li hai toh…phir…..hame inko maff kar dena chayiea

Acp: madam yeh sab apke liye asan hoga…. Kehna bhi aur karna bhi….magar mere liye nahi…..

Nina: please sir

Acp: sorry mai apko disappoint nahi karna chahta magar maine jo keh diya mai wahi karonga/,,,,,ha app ne apne bête ko maff kar diya toh thik hai lai jayiea pani bahu ko apne ghar…

Nina: sir please app samjne ki koshish kijiyea…..

Acp: maine keh diya na ki mere liye yeh sab mumkin nahi hai toh nahi hai/…..

Kevin: sir please hame maff kar dijiyea…. (folding his hand)mai apke samne hath jodta ho…app ko jo saja deni hai app dijiyea magar purvi se apne rishta mat todiyea…

Acp: saja dene wala mai kon hota ho Kevin…aur mujhe nahi lagta ki purvi ko iss sab se koi fark padega kyuki oski taraf se toh iss rishte ki koi importance thi he nahi agar hoti toh yeh sab karne se pehle ek bar ek bar isse hamre khyal zaror ata….

Purvi: (while crying)papa aisa nahi hai…..

Abhijit: aisa nahi hai toh kaisa hai purvi… Kevin se shadi ki hai tumne…..kevin hame bhi pasand tha…hum bhi isse like karte hai…..kon sa bapp ja bhai hoga jo Kevin jaisa ladka apni beti ja behan ke liye nahi chahega magar tumne …..tumne ek bar bhi hame nahi btaya ek bar bol ke toh dekhti hum khushi khushi iss rishte ke liye tyar ho jate…..

Acp: ( disappointedly) rehne do abhijit…jo ho na saka oske bare mai sochne ka kya fayda…..

Abhijit: (in heavy voice)koi ek wajah bta doh…..ek wajah jiski wajah se tumne yeh sab kiya…..

Daya: zaror Kevin ne kiya hoga kuch…..isne zaror purvi ko kissi chej ke liye force kiya hoga jo purvi ne yeh sab kiya hai…..

Purvi: bhai Kevin ne mujhe majbor nahi kiya tha…..balki hum dono majbor the is liye hame yeh shadi karni padi….

Abhijit: acha toh jara hame bhi bta doh ki tum dono ki kya majbori thi…

Both remains silent

Abhijit: abb kya hua chup kyu ho dono….abb toh shadi ho chuki hai abb toh bta sakte ho na…(shouts ) bolo

Kevin: (lowering his gaze)sorry sir woh hum apko nahi bta sakte

Abhijit: (angry) kissi ne tum dono ko gun point par rakh kar toh nahi kaha tha ki shadi karo…dhong hai yeh sab abb bachne ke ki hum dono majbor the….

Acp: behas ka koi fayda nahi hai abhijit…maine jo kaha hai wahi karo

And he left the place while all others standing there

Kevin: sir please app acp sir ko samjayiea….

Daya: sab tumhari wajah se ho raha hai dil toh chahta hai ki abi ke abi tumhari aisi halat karo ki tum apni shakal bhi nah pechan pao….

Abhijit: daya chlo jaha se

And they also went

Now shreya, purvi , Kevin and his mother were there

Kevin mother came to purvi and put her hand on his head

Nina: chup ho jao purvi…tumhare papa abi tumse naraj hai tum dekhna jaise he unka gusa thoda thanda hoga woh tumhe maff kar denge…tab tak tum apni iss maa ke pass rahogi

Purvi saw her through teary eyes

And hugged her

Nina patting her back and tried to console her….shreya also got tears in her eyes but she cannot do anything so she also went from there

**In dareya room:**  
daya: (in anger) agar ajj acp sir aur abhijit ne mujhe roka na hota toh mai Kevin ko chodta nahi

Shreya: daya please app gusa mat kariyea…purvi ne kaha na ki kevin sir ne osse force nahi kiya tha…

Daya: purvi toh abi bachi hai…..kevin ne osse apne jal mai fasa liye aur

Shreya: maine toh socha he nahi tha ki yeh sab ho jayega….agar mujhe pta hota toh mai apko sab kuch pehle he bta deti

Daya: (shockingly) kya bta deti

Shreya: purvi aur Kevin sir ke bare mai…

Daya: kya tum janti thi

Shreya: ha hamri shadi ke din he mujhe pta chala tha ki purvi Kevin sir se pyar karti hai aur phir purvi ne muj se kaha bhi ki mai apse iss bare mai bat karo ta jo app acp sir se bat kar sake…magar phir hum log chle gye aur piche se yeh sab…..samj nahi a raha kuch

Daya: shreya agar tum janti thi toh tumne muj se yeh bat chupai kyu…agar tumne mujhe pehle bta diya hota toh shyd abb yeh sab nahi hota

Shreya: I am sorry daya

Daya: (in little anger)abb sorry kehne se kya hoga…abb toh sab galat ho gya….pta nahi acp sir kabi purvi ko maff karenge bhi ja nahi….

**On other side in same house:**

Abhijit: sir please app tension mat lijiyea

Acp: (heavy in throat) kya kuch soch rakha tha maine purvi ko lai kr oski shadi ko lai kr…..magar sab khtam ho gya…..purvi se muj se meri zindgi ki sabse badi khushi cheen li…..abhijit mai ek acha baap nahi ban paya….(acp nodding disappointedly)

Abhijit: (trying to console him)sir app ki koi galat nahi hai…app ne toh purvi ko bahut pyar diya tha magar pta nahi purvi kyu nahi samj pai iss pyar ko…(he said in teary eyes)

Acp: (wiping his tears) abhijit tum jao mai thik ho….iss waqt tarika ko tumhari zarort hai….

Abhijit: nahi sir mai apke pass he rukoga jab tak app thik nahi ho jatte

Acp: mai thik ho abhijit tum jao

And they hears a voice

Voice: kya hua acp sir app ko….

They saw tarika on the door

Abhijit and acp sir shocked

Tarika: (while moving to them) aur purvi bhi ghar mai dikhai nahi de rahi kaha hai woh….?

**So abb agge kya hoga…..kya tarika ko sab pta chl jayega aur phir se osse koi problem ho jayegi…..purvi ko kevin toh mil gya magar apne papa se dur ho gai hai…..kya acp sir purvi ko maff kar payenge…..aur kaise kevi apni life mai khush ho pyenge?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone…sorry for this late update….. but you now what this is really a long chapter and hope so according to your expectations ….**

**So this is last chapter of this story I think you surprised little but guys I didn't got enough reviews on this story so I am going to end this one…sorry if anyone hurt but me not capable to make it long up to few chaps more….so now enough from my side firstly say thanks to all and then go through story**

**Thanks mithi,ravu161, jannat fairy, kashaf titli, hanrohshaasim, ritika, adk, iamdua, pari, rajvigirl**

**Thnx divyaa26 , guest1, guestnl, bika, mansi and all guests **

…

Abhijit immediately : (panicked) tarika tum yaha par kyu ai tumhe toh rest karni chayiea thi room mai…

Tarika: abhijit mai thik ho aur sir app toh thik hai na (little worried)

Acp: tarika mai thik ho tumhe khud ka dhyan rakhna chyiea…abhijit tarika ko room mai lai jao isse abi rest krni chayiea

Tarika: mai thik ho aur app abi kya bat kar rahe the?

_Acp and abhijit share a tensed glance_

Abhijit: tarika chlo…

Tarika: lekin abhijit app dono kya chupa rahe hai muj se

Abhijit: tarika kuch nahi tum chlo

**In aharika room:**

Tarika: (confused) abhijit bat kya hai tum mujhe iss tarah se room mai kyu lai aye…..

Abhijit: (concern way) tarika tumhe khud ki fikar hai bhi ja nahi…..ajj jo kuch hua meri toh jann he nikal gai thi tumhe os halat mai dekh kar

Tarika: abhijit mai thik ho

Abhijit: (heavy throat) mai ek asha pati nahi ho tarika…..ajj tumhe meri zarort thi aur mai…(hitting to his forehead) mujhe tumhe ekela nahi chodna chayiea tha rajat ke jane ke bd ajj rajat ka(and he stopped with teary eyes)

Tears also came into tarika eyes…..she hugged him and trying to console him

Tarika: abhijit tumhari koi galti nahi hai yeh meri kismet ka khel hai jo mera bhai muj se dur ho gya (and she start crying and abhijit hugged him tightly and start patting her back)

Abhijit: tarika rajat hamesha hamre sath hai hamre beech…..hume oski yadon ko hamesha sath rakhna hoga…

And she nods through tears….

Tarika: mujhe rajat ki akhri khwaish puri karni hogi

Abhijit: ha tarika zaror…rajat jo chahta tha hum karenge…..

Tarika: purvi ki khushi rajat ki akhri icha thi aur hame wahi puri karni hogi

Abhijit shocked after hearing purvi name

And he trying to change the topic

Abhijit: tarika abi tum rest karo

Tarika feels something fishy

Tarika: abhijit bat kya hai?

Abhijit: bat kya….kuch bhi toh nahi….tarika

Tarika: abhijit tum muj se kya chupa rahe ho …abhijit tumhe meri kasam sach btao ki bat kya hai…..acp sir bhi kitne tensed lag rahe the aur daya shreya bhi ajeeb sa behave kar rahe the…..aur tum bhi…..aur purvi kaha par hai…..?

Abhijit remains silent

Tarika shakes him "bolo abhijit"

And abhijit told her everything

Tarika became shocked

Tarika: purvi ne shadi kar li hame bina btayea

And a silent spread in the room which was broken by tarika after sometime

Tarika: hame purvi ka sath dena hoga….

Her words made abhijit shocked and angry but somehow he composed himself because she is not in the condition of tolerating his anger

Abhijit : (trying to calm but little harsh tone)tarika yeh tum kya keh rahi ho…purvi ne hum sab ko dhokha diya hai hamre pyar ka najyaj fayda uthya hai…..bahut dard diya hai hum sab ko….

Tarika: tum sahi keh rahe ho abhijit….magar mai purvi ko dukhi nahi dekh sakti….purvi ki khushi mere bhai ki akhri khwaish thi…..(holding him) please abhijit mere bhai ki akhri icha puri karne doh mujhe…purvi ko dukhi dekh kar mera bhai yaha bhi hai woh bhi chen se nahi reh payega…please abhijit please…and she trying her best to make him agree and after a long time she succeed

**In living area:**

Acp: (in harsh tone) abhijit tum pagal ho gye ho kya?

Abhijit: sir mai janta ho ki app yeh sab nahi manege magar phir bhi sir

Acp: jab tumhe malom hai toh phir kyu keh rahe ho yeh sab

And acp sir leave in anger

Abhijit trying to stop him but in vain

**Kavin house:**

Purvi was sitting there and continuously crying while Kevin trying to console her…..but some words again and again came into her mind so she didn't control on herself ….after some time Kevin mom came there

Nina: beta abb bs bhi karo,….jab se ai ho roi he ja rahi ho…..chlo kuch kha lo….

Purvi: (while crying) nahi aunty mujhe kuch nahi khana…

Nina: (sat beside her) pehle toh tum mujhe aunty nahi maa kaho…aur tum dekhna sab kuch bahut jald thik ho jayega…tumhare papa khud ayenge tuje laine….

Purvi: (in same way)aisa kuch nahi hoga app ne dekha papa ne muj se kaise rishta tod diya….(and she again start crying)

Nina hugs her and patted her back

Nina: tu khade khade aise kya dekh raha hai itna sa kam bhi nahi hua tujse

Kevin: (confused)kon sa kam mom…..?

Nina: meri bahu itni der se roye ja rahi hai aur tu aise he iske pass betha hai…

Kevin: mom mai kab se purvi ko chup karwane ki koshish kar raha ho

Nina: jhooth mat bol

Kevin: mom mai sach keh raha ho

Nina: phir jhooth

Purvi: mom Kevin sach keh rahe hai Kevin ne toh mujhe bahut chup karwane ki koshish ki magar mai he…

Nina: (in loving tone)agar Kevin tumse itna pyar karta hai toh tumhe bhi toh oski bat manni chayiea…..chlo abb ache bacho ki tarah chup ho jao …wase bhi ajj tumhara iss ghar mai pehla din hai toh sasural mai pehle he din ro kar nikal dogi…..

Purvi: nahi

Nina: toh abb smile kro…tum dekhna sab thik ho jayega

Purvi nod and hugs her

Purvi: maine apni maa ko toh nahi dekha magar abb mujhe lagta hai ki apke roop mai mujhe meri maa wapis mil gai hai,….

Nina: mai teri maa he toh ho

Nina: abb chlo tum fresh ho jao phir hum sath mai beth ke chai piynge

Purvi nod and went to washroom

Nina: kitni pyari hai meri bahu…sach mai lakho mai ek….tum dekhna itni pyari beti ke sath acp sir jayda der tak gusa nahi reh payenge…

Kevin: (bit serious) magar mom acp sir bahut guse mai the…..aur

Nina: insan chahe kissi se kitna bhi gusse kyu na ho jaye magar apni aulad ke bina jayda der tak nahi reh pata

Kevin smile and think

Kevin: kash! Mom apki kahi bat sach ho jaye…

**At night:**

Acp house

After dinner abhijit again start same topic

Acp: abhijit maine tumse keh diya ki yeh kabi nahi ho sakta toh kabi nahi…..

A voice came from behind

Voice: iska matlab app apni beti se itna he pyar karte the…ki oski ek galti maff nahi kar sakte…all turns and saw manav standing there

Acp: oh toh abb tum aye ho mere pass purvi ki tarfdari karne…..

Manav: uncle tarfdari karne nahi…sirf apko iss bat ka ehssas dilane aya ho ki app apni beti ke sath kitna galat kar rahe hai

Acp: aur jo purvi ne kiya kya woh sahi tha….

Manav: nahi purvi ne jo kiya galat tha magar sahi toh app bhi nahi kar rahe uncle….purvi ne anjane mai ek galti ki aur app os galti ki saja osse rishta tod kar de rahe hai…..mai janta ho ki purvi apno ke pyar ke liye kitna tarsi hai aur app ek bar phir se ose beshara kar rahe hai….

Acp: (emotionally) tarsa toh mai bhi bahut tha apni beti ke liye magar osne ek bar bhi nahi socha mere bare mai…..

Manav: purvi apse bahut pyar karti hai uncle…..

Acp: agar itna pyar karti hai toh phir yeh sab kyu kiya…..?

Manav: thik hai uncle app janna chahte hai toh suniyea….ki purvi ne aisa kyu kiya

And he told everything why Kevin and purvi got married….

All became shocked

Manav: purvi aur Kevin ne kabi bhi apni limits cross nahi ki magar kabi kabi insane pyar mai kamjor pad jata hai aur wahi inn dono ke sath bhi hua…..ossi ek galti ki wajah se dono ko shadi karni padi aur abb yeh sab ho gya

Abhijit: manav tum yeh sab kya keh rahe ho…?

Kevin came inside and said " manav sach keh raha hai….yehi wajah thi ki mujhe aur purvi ko shadi karni padi"

Kevin: hum dono kabi bhi kisi ko hurt nahi karna chahte the isliye hamne shadi ki bat chupai…(folding his hand) please sir mai apke samne hath jodta ho app purvi se rishta mat todiyea…nahi reh payegi apke bina…apne papa ke bina apni iss family ke bina (with teary eyes)…..sir please woh apki beti hai mat kijiye app osse khud se dur nahi jee payegi apke bina…..yeh sach hai ki mai purvi se bahut pyar karta ho magar purvi muj se kahi jayda apse pyar karti hai…

And all got emotional after hearing Kevin and manav words

**At Kevin house:**

Purvi was sitting on the sofa when she heard some footsteps she turned and shocked to see her beloved family there she stand up with a jump and ran to them and hugged acp tightly

Purvi: (in tears) I am sorry papa…..mai apke bina nahi reh sakti….sorry papa maine apko bahut dard diya hai…agar app chahte hai ki mai Kevin se rishta tod doh toh mai tod dongi papa please app mujhe maff kar dijiye…..app jo bologe mai wahi karongi please papa,….muj se naraj mat hoyiea

Acp patted her head and said: tumhe kissi se rishta todne ki zarort nahi hai….

Purvi looks to him: (with teary eyes)papa

Acp: ha beta…..mujhe maff kar doh,,,,,

Purvi: papa app yeh kya keh rahe hai….

Acp: sahi keh raha ho…..humne sirf adha sach jana aur tumhari bat sune bina he tumhe saja deni chahi….(bit emotionally) hum maa baap hameha apne bacho par hak jattate hai aur phir unki life ke decisions bhi khud laina chahte hai magar yeh bhool jatte hai ki bache abb bade ho chuke hai aur unke pass bhi right hai apni life ka bare mai sochne ka…..(holding her face)mai ek aisa baap nahi banana chahta jo apni beti se oski khushia cheen lai balki mai apni beti ko oski life ki sari khushia dena chahta ho

Purvi: sach papa

Acp: ha….

daya:yehi soch rahi ho na ki yeh sab hua kaise…...

purvi: ha

acp: yaha par sab itna pyar karne wale ho waha par koi ek tum se kaise naraj reh sakta hai…

and shreya narrates purvi everything how manav, tarika, abhijit and Kevin forced acp sir

And father daughter share a hug

Acp: chlo abb ghar chlo

Kevin: (little tensed ) ghar

Acp: (in happy tone)ha mai apni beti ka kanydan apne hath se karna chahta ho aur tum barat lai kr auoge mere ghar par meri beti ko laine ke liye

Shreya: matlab officially shadi

Acp:ha

Nina: thanks sir app ne yeh sab kiya….

Acp: nina ji sir kehna band kijiye abb toh app meri samdhan hai

And all laughs

Nina: shadi ka mahort hum pandit ji se niklwa lainge

Acp: ji zaror…..jaise he mahort nikle app hame bta dijiyega…..phir shadi ki tyaria bhi toh karni hogi

Nina: thik hai samdhi ji

And purvi left the Kevin house with her family

**At acp sir In abharika room:**

Abhijit: tarika abb tum khush ho

Tarika: (with teary smile) ha abhijit ajj maine apne bhai se kiya hua wada pura kar diya…maine purvi ko oski khusia dila di…ajj rajat agar kahi se bhi hame dekh raha hoga toh bahut khush hoga apni purvi ko khush dekh kar

**next day in evening: **

Kevin and purvi were in parking area of bureau

Kevin hugs purvi from behind

Kevin: pta nahi kab hamri dusri shadi hogi

Purvi: (confused) dusri shadi matlab….?

Kevin: dusri matlab…..sab ke samne wali…..aur jiske bd hum official wale husband wife ban jayenge aur phir

Purvi: aur phir kya?

Kevin: (coming close to her)phir mujhe koi nahi rok payega…tumhe pyar karne se…tum par apna hak jatne se…..tumhe apna banne se (she smiles shyly)

Purvi: mai bhi bahut excited ho Kevin apko pane ke liye…..

Kevin: bs abb hamre bech koi duri nahi rahegi….hamre ane wali zindgi mai hum honge aur hamre

Purvi: hamre

Kevin with smile: hum do aur hamre do

Purvi shyly and slowly hits on his forehead and he wrapped her in his arms

_**Purvi pov:**_

_**In yours arms,**_

_**I'm in my safe haven**_

_**With you holding me tight**_

_**I am no other craving**_

******** the end of sequel3********

**So how was it…..i think good because happy ending hai…..**

**Once again I really want to say thanks to all those who always checked my story and gave their lovely reviews….a big thanks to all my reviewers from this story …..it is the end of this story and we can't met in this one now but don't be sad buddies we will met on my another stories….love you all of you…**


End file.
